Intoxication
by Serenity Cosmos Riddle
Summary: Severitus Challenge Story. Harry runs away from the Dursleys, and who should spoil his chance at freedom? None other then Severus Snape. Harry is then made to pose as the potions masters son but what will he do when he finds out that it isn't just an act?
1. One

J-Chan here with yet another fic. I couldn't help it. I had to write this. It has been stuck in my head forever. I will get to the other stories, but I sort of have selective writers block. I can't think of what to do with those yet.  
  
I'll get to all of them with good time.  
  
This is my first attempt at a Severitus challenge fic. Don't like it; don't read it. Simple as that.  
  
Disclaimer: As I'm sure you've guessed, I like many others here, do not own Harry Potter. Thank god too. If I did it wouldn't be nearly as great as it is now considering my poor writing skills.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"I am the "who" when you call, "Who's there?" I am the wind blowing through your hair. I am the shadow on the moon at night, filling your dreams to the brim with fright." The words were sung with an eerily cheerful tone by a lithe figure that walked down the street. Harry Potter was far from your normal teenager. It could be the scar on his forehead that condemned him to a life of death and despair, the fact that he was known to the entire wizarding world, or that he was a wizard himself. Whatever the reason this boy was not normal by anyone's standards, and he looked frightfully sinister.  
  
Once unruly short black hair was now fell to his shoulders in silken strands, his eyes still the vivid emerald green like the killing curse under long, thick black lashes, his skin a deathly pale, and the black clothing he wore added to the dark look despite the fact that they were much to big for him. He had grown taller over the summer as well, and because of the lack of food he was thin enough to count his ribs with ease. If he was bothered at all by the new Snape-like appearance he didn't attempt to change it.  
  
"Life's no fun without a good scare." He hissed as he neared Dudley. His oaf of a cousin jumped and immediately turned to swing at him. Harry simply laughed and dodged the attack. "What's wrong Big D? The freak scares you?" Harry smirked. He no longer cared what his Aunt and Uncle said; Harry would do what he pleased. He had been ordered around for far to long, and wasn't going to take it anymore.  
  
"Finally admitting to yourself you're a freak? God. Next you'll be telling us you're a fag. I wouldn't be surprised. Last summer you were moaning Cedric, and this year you call to some guy named Sirius." Dudley countered, trying to mask how nervous he was. Harry's grin faded and he glared at his cousin menacingly.  
  
"Don't you dare talk about Sirius." He hissed. "He was my godfather, and the closest thing to family I have ever known. My parents are dead, and now so is my godfather. Do you know what that is like?" Harry all but growled at the larger boy. Dudley shook his head, though he was taller and much larger then his cousin, it didn't make the small boy look any less frightening. "Don't mention Sirius or Cedric EVER again, or I'll make sure that your next home is the London Orphanage." The furious young wizard stalked off. Dudley had struck a nerve, and it was very obvious. Harry all but slammed the door shut when he reentered Number 4, startling his Aunt and Uncle.  
  
"Boy! What the hell do you think you are doing making so much noise?" Vernon yelled as he leapt to his feet.  
  
"I was shutting the door, Uncle Vernon." Vernon looked as if he were going to yell more, but his face became a dark shade of purple, and Aunt Petunia screamed when a large snake slid in through the window behind Harry. The serpent, unlike most, was thin but as long as Harry's leg, it's eyes silver, and it's scales pure black with a emerald diamond pattern down it's long, narrow form.  
  
"Oh. I apologize Nyx. I didn't mean to ssshut you out." Harry said to the snake in Parseltongue.  
  
"It issss okay young masssster. Are thessse people bothering you?" Nyx slithered over to Vernon and Petunia, snapping at their feet in warning.  
  
"No, pleassse wait for me upsssstairs." Harry watched as the serpent snapped once more and then slipped upstairs. The serpent, whom Harry had named Nyx (Night), had become Harry's friend a few days after he arrived back for the summer. Nyx had been injured by one of the neighbor's dogs, and Harry had snuck him in and cared for the creature. Nyx had vowed to stay with Harry after that, and the serpent had proved to be a better friend then anyone Harry had known.  
  
"How – How dare you use that f-freak language in my home!" Vernon spat at his nephew.  
  
"Bugger off, or I'll have Nyx bite you." Harry retorted and then headed upstairs before anything more could be said.  
  
.::_::. .::_::. .::_::. .::_::. .::_::.  
  
The-Boy-Who-Lived now stood in his small pathetic excuse for a bedroom, and looked at his reflection in the full-length mirror. God he looked different. He had decided to let his hair grow when summer first started so the length wasn't all that surprising, but there were a few changes that he found very unusual; his height, which had grown about three or four inches, his skin had paled dramatically since his birthday when he was nicely tanned, and along with a few other changes he looked remarkably like Snape. The changes, Harry decided, had started on his sixteenth birthday, and became more and more obvious with the passing weeks. Though it strange: Harry felt like this was how he was meant to look. Only now that he had changed had he grasped how awkward his other appearance had been, but he didn't realize then because he believe that was simply how he looked. Nonetheless, he was confused to no end as to why he had transformed like this. He had told no one though. With a sigh he lay down on his bed and looked to his desk. Unlike the previous summers, it was empty, not a single letter from Hermione or Ron had come at all. Harry was too tired to think about it though.  
  
.::_::. .::_::. .::_::. .::_::.  
  
When the young teen awoke it was to a burning sensation, not in his scar as he was accustomed to, but on his back. He bit his lip to keep from crying out in pain, and he only acknowledged the metallic taste of blood in his mouth after the pain subsided. He stumbled out of the bed and changed before heading downstairs. It was still dark, but he managed to get into the kitchen where he got a glass of water and sat at the kitchen table. He wasn't surprised to find his oversized cousin sitting across from him eating chocolate.  
  
"I thought you were on a diet?" Harry asked quietly.  
  
"Piers gave it to me. You better not tell mum." Dudley said as he bit off another piece.  
  
"Nah. As far as I'm concerned we are both asleep. Deal?" Harry was not in the mood to argue with Dudley, and luckily his cousin wasn't either so they nodded, both silently agreeing to pretend this meeting never happened. However, it wouldn't remain secret for much longer. Vernon Dursley stumbled into the house smelling strongly of alcohol, and both boys made a move to hide. Harry had found that his Uncle had taken a liking to the drink while he was gone, and it wasn't rare to find the great lump passed out on the floor or couch in the mornings with a whisky bottle in hand. Everyone had avoided Vernon when he drunk, because he would get very violent, as Harry found out the hard way. His second week back Vernon was intoxicated and had thrown Harry so hard across the room that when he awoke (which was two days later according to Dudley) even Aunt Petunia was worried and tending to the wound on his head. The boys immediately dived under the table, any quarrels between the two forgotten now that they shared the same goal; be invisible. The large man had seen them though, or Harry that is.  
  
"Boy! What are you doing?" Vernon growled, his words slurred together as he spoke. "Using my k-k-glass! Drinking my water!" Vernon's fist flew through the air, connecting with Harry's stomach, knocking the table over in the process. Harry doubled over in pain, and fell to the ground, looking up at his cousin for a moment before a hand wrapped around his ankle and threw him into the wall. Vernon was now yelling a list of things Harry had done to deserve every bit of pain he was getting. The list consisted of only something a drunken man like Vernon could come up with.  
  
"Wasting my air! Glaring at m- Get that smile off your face boy!" Vernon boomed, oblivious to the fact that Harry was far from smiling. Harry prepared himself for the next blow, only to find that it didn't come. Instead Vernon yelled in pain. Nyx sat poised at Harry's feet, ready to attack again. Harry took his chance and ran up to his room, nearly knocking over his Aunt on the way. He threw open his trunk and shoved all his stuff in it and then dragged it down the stairs. Nyx still had Vernon trapped in the kitchen.  
  
"Aunt Petunia," Harry said quietly to his aunt as he thrust a vial into the woman's shaking hands. "Antidote. Nyx. Bite. Vernon. Drink it." Harry choked out as he ran from the house. He pulled his wand out of his pocket and thrust it into the air. He felt Nyx curl around his leg moments afterward, and Vernon storming to the door, going as fast as he could, and wavering from side to side drunkenly. The Knight Bus arrived, and Harry was able to leap on before his Uncle caught him. The bus was off, and Harry was to relieved to be safe to care about the pain as he flew backwards from the sudden burst of speed. A few minutes later, once Harry had settled on one of the beds, Stan came over to him.  
  
"Where you headed?" Stan questioned. Harry thought for a moment while digging through his trunk.  
  
"The Leaky Cauldron." He said finally, shoving some gold into Stan's hand. "Can I have some hot cocoa too?"  
  
"Yeah." Stan vanished then returned with two steaming mugs, handing one to Harry before sitting down on one of the beds himself. "Yer the only one we've seen tonight. Was' yer name?"  
  
"Nikolas Snape." Harry said quickly, the name being the first to come to mind. He surprised himself the moment he realized what he had said though. Nikolas was understandable because he had been reading a book earlier and Nikolas was a character, but Snape, he wasn't so sure as to why he said that. Maybe it was the thought of how similar he looked to the potions master now, or the fact that he had just remembered that his entire five- foot long potions essay was still at Number 4. (Not that he was going to go back and get it.)  
  
"Ah! I knew ye looked familiar. You related to the professor? We see 'im often. Doesn't much like to apperate long distances he says." Stan nodded, looking Harry over for a moment. "Ye could pass as his son."  
  
"Err...Not his son, I'm his nephew" Harry replied. It was better then nothing he thought to himself, and he wasn't about to call himself Neville again. The rest of the trip was in silence, but the trip wasn't long to begin with so it wasn't as if there was a lot of time to talk. A mere twenty minutes later and Harry already sat in his own room at the Leaky Cauldron under the name of Nikolas Snape. He had decided to adopt the name seeing as he figured it was as good as any, and the only things that could prove that he was otherwise was if Snape himself showed up or if someone saw his scar, which was hidden under his hair.  
  
.::_::. .::_::. .::_::. .::_::.  
  
The next day Harry, or Nikolas now, wandered through Diagon Ally. He had gone to Gringotts first and grabbed a pouch of gold, deciding to by himself a few birthday gifts. First came robes; after being measured for new school robes, he moved on to ones he could wear any other time. By the time he left there were several small boxes in his pocket that Madam Malkin had shrunken for him that contained his school robes, an emerald green robe, a black one with gold trim, a deep red, and one velvet black robe. Throughout the course of the day he had bought a Quidditch book, a book or two on the Dark Arts, wand polish, plenty of candy, owl and snake food, a few miscellaneous items, and an extra book on Potions. The last item was one he had gotten because according to his O.W.Ls he had passed Potions and would be taking it again this year, and he needed to pass to become an Auror.  
  
After he finished his shopping he stopped at the ice cream parlor, sitting at one of the outdoor tables to enjoy the nice day, and started his potions essay while drinking a vanilla milkshake. Occasionally he would look up and spot someone he recognized from school, but he didn't dare go up to them. He had decided when he awoke that he would tell no one who he really was unless it was absolutely necessary. The rest of his day was enjoyable, and when he went back to the Leaky Cauldron he was more then happy to have some nice warm soup and go to bed. 


	2. Two

Well if you are reading this it means either you liked the beginning enough to continue, you are so high it doesn't matter how bad the first bit sucked because you not really reading anyways, you're just clicking buttons, or you are extremely bored.  
  
Either way at least you're here. Please Review it is much appreciated.  
  
Disclaimer: As I'm sure you've guessed, I like many others here, do not own Harry Potter. Thank god too. If I did it wouldn't be nearly as great as it is now considering my poor writing skills.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 2  
  
The wizarding world was in an uproar. By 12 noon the following day it had slipped out that the-boy-who-lived was missing, though the ministry and Dumbledore assured everyone that they had simply put him into hiding. In reality Dumbledore had the members of the order searching franticly for Harry. The old headmaster was at a loss as to what he should do, and having the minister hanging over his shoulder constantly asking for advice wasn't helping the situation.  
  
Nikolas slept soundly in his room while all of this happened around him. This being only his second time in a decent bed all summer, he had decided to sleep in. He woke up at half past noon and couldn't help but smile. He woke refreshed in the nice comfy bed, and with Nyx curled loosely around his neck. He hissed a quiet good afternoon to the serpent, and pet Hedwig softly as he stood.  
  
Nikolas had gone down for breakfast after he changed into some of Dudley's old clothes, and when he returned he found several owls gathered on his windowsill. Slowly he slid the glass pane open and took the letters before sending the owls off again.  
  
Hogwarts; his supply list. Hogwarts; from Dumbledore. Letters from Ron and Hermione. A letter from Remus. Ministry; A letter from Fudge himself. A letter from almost every member of the Order. Mr. And Mrs. Weasley had written him one too.  
  
He sat on the bed and held the one from Fudge over the candle, letting the parchment burn without any concern as to what it said. He then opened the others, save his supply list, which he set down beside him. They all said the same thing, only worded different. 'Harry, where are you? Are you okay? Please reply. Tell us where you are. We'll come get you. It's not safe to be alone.'  
  
Nikolas snorted as he burned those letters as well. He then refilled Hedwig's water, curious for a moment why owls could find almost anyone but their owners could not. Brushing the thought aside, he extended an arm so Nyx could come with him (safely hidden under his clothes).  
  
Deciding that the wizarding would be swarming with people searching for him, he exchanged his money and went shopping in muggle London. Dudley's old clothes simply wouldn't do anymore, and he had more then enough money to spend. He walked into all the different shops, picking though all sorts of clothes, paying for them and then repeating the process elsewhere. After an hour of this he got something to eat and went to the movies. The theater was cool and very relaxing despite the noise from the heavy action film he had chosen.  
  
Nikolas left the theater early. The movie wasn't very interesting, and had more pointless fighting in it then anything he had ever seen. So instead he went and bought a few more things. Later shoving his new clothes, a small set of colored pencils, a journal, and a pack of multi-colored pens in his new backpack and in his pockets.  
  
Green eyes stared up at the sky for a brief moment, watching as the clouds slowly passed by. Only moments later found the same green eyes in a nearby park, observing a beautifully colored bird. His hands moved across a page in the journal, drawing the creature at first with a pen and then filling in with colored pencil. The drawing was beautiful for a first attempt. Despite the fact that the proportions were wrong in many places and the small mistake of giving the bird one less eye then it should have, it still captured the significant parts. It caught the violet highlight on the wings, and the golden shimmer of the beak. With practice he could only get better, and practice he did. Soon several pages held sketches of things around him; flowers, birds, trees, houses.  
  
Soon the sky clouded over and Nikolas found himself standing in the rain. He quickly threw his book into the backpack and ran for cover. Only when he was thoroughly soaked did he find a small open shop. The owner was a nice elderly woman who allowed Nikolas to change his clothes in the back. The rain didn't last very long so he thanked the woman and decided to go back to the Leaky Cauldron.  
  
Now clad in black jeans and a dark blue top he looked like any other teenager as he wandered down the streets. His eyes stared at the floor as he walked passed the many stores, not realizing that a girl had just walked in front of him. The two collided, and with a speed that shocked Nikolas himself, he caught the brown haired girl before she hit the ground.  
  
"Sorry. I wasn't paying attention." He said, vaguely noticing his voice was a little lower and softer. He smiled only to quickly jump back after seeing the girl's face. Hermione! His mind screamed for him to run. Surly now that she had seen him the first thing that she would do was owl Dumbledore.  
  
"It's okay." She smiled and picked up her bag. Looking to his arm curiously. She could have sworn she heard hissing. Nikolas grinned and picked up a letter that had fallen to his feet. He recognized Ron's messy writing on the outside before handing it to her. She blushed and muttered another thank you.  
  
"Were are you headed? I'll walk with you." He offered noticing that she was apparently alone.  
  
"I'm going to a friends house." She said simply and the two began walking down the darkening streets. Nikolas recognized where they were headed soon enough. The street familiar from the previous summer, and one that he really didn't want to go down again but it was too late. Luckily for him, Hermione stopped short.  
  
"I can go the rest of the way, it's only a few more houses down. Thanks for walking me home . . .um? Sorry, I didn't catch your name."  
  
"Nikolas." He said quickly as he noticed three more familiar figures coming close. The adult trio would look odd to any muggle. Remus and Tonks talking to each other, Tonks now sporting a platinum blond hair do with baby blue tips, and Remus in his robes that seemed to get worse and worse with time. Then Severus Snape trailed along behind them his expression fixed at a furious glare as he looked to almost everything, the two people in front of him especially, with loathing. Hermione smiled.  
  
"Hello Tonks – Professor Lupin." She then turned to Snape, doing her best to keep her smile in place. "Professor Snape." Nikolas could see Hermione double back, looking to Nikolas for a moment and then to Snape with awe.  
  
"I'm not your Professor yet Hermione. Call me Remus." Lupin commented cheerfully.  
  
"Who's your friend?" Tonks looked to Nikolas curiously and soon everyone seemed to be comparing the teenage boy to the Potion's Master.  
  
"This is Nikolas." Hermione said. Tonks and Lupin both greeted Nikolas warmly. Snape, however, interrupted.  
  
"I do hate to break this up," He started, words heavy with sarcasm. "But we have other engagements that we can't be late for." The others nodded, their smiles fading as they left. "And Ms. Granger I suggest you say goodnight to your friend here. No need to let Mr. Weasley see and complicate your love life further. I dare say it's bad enough as it is, and will only get worse when Potter returns." Snape drawled with slight annoyance, but his eyes drifted over to Nikolas as he mentioned Harry, looking the dark boy over for a moment with interest. Nikolas shifted with unease as the older man studied him.  
  
"Yes, sir. Good Night Nikolas. Thanks for walking with me." Hermione flashed Nikolas a slight smile before running off. The two adults could be heard a ways away calling to Severus. Nikolas sighed and began to head off until he felt a hand grasp his shoulder firmly. He looked back to see Snape motioning for Remus and Tonks to go along without him. The two didn't seem to mind and turned the corner, an old car tire in their hands.  
  
"Can I help you?" Nikolas scowled up at the professor.  
  
"Don't take that tone with me boy." Snape sneered in return. Nikolas glared at him. Snape may be able to order Harry Potter around as he wishes when they are at Hogwarts, but Nikolas had replaced the meek Harry Potter and they were far from Hogwarts.  
  
"I'll take whatever tone with you I like you greasy old git. You aren't my father." Nikolas pulled away, silently applauding himself. He had wanted to say that to Snape for the longest time, and now that he was almost completely different there was no way that the git would recognize him. With a quick motion he pulled out of the professor's grip and continued down the street.  
  
"Be careful Potter. Another comment like that and you'll spend the entire year in detention." Severus growled; his black eyes watching as the teen stopped dead in his tracks. Seconds later the taller man guided Nikolas onto the Knight Bus. 


	3. Three

Now as Harry, and yes I do mean Harry, slid down into one of the chairs of the Knight Bus he watched the potions master with loathing. In his mind he could think of only one thing, and that was how in the hell did Snape know it was him, but as curious as he was he did not want to talk to the mighty git. Snape didn't seem interested in talking at the moment either, he examined Harry several times over, but his expression was as unreadable as always. The-Boy-Who-Lived currently didn't give a damn about what the potions master was thinking, and though he had gotten used to thinking of himself as Nikolas, he would not act as if he had any relation to the man in front of him now that the git had spoiled his first chance to be free to do what he liked. The only thing that could happen now to totally destroy his once good mood would be if –  
  
"Nikolas! Yer back! An yer uncle too! Sir. I saw met your nephew 'ere not long ago." Stan smiled a toothy grin before heading back up front after collecting their fare.  
  
"I'm not even going to ask how the idiot got it into his head that I'm your uncle." Snape scowled and leaned back into his chair. "Now tell me Potter. What in Merlin's name do you think you were doing? Bloody running away when every death eater is looking for you. After all the work we do to keep you safe, and you run away! Making the Order and Dumbledore loose valuable time looking for you, setting your idiot friends into a worry to the point that they don't shut up, and worrying your family to death." Snape looked ready to strangle Harry at this point, but the teen was just as angry.  
  
"You'd run away too if you were in my situation! You have no idea what it is like to be in my shoes, so don't patronize me! Also, where the hell have you been the past 16 years? I have no family you twat! They are all dead!" Harry growled, furious at the man. Luckily Stan and Ernie were too busy to listen to their conversation, or it would have been a very odd scene.  
  
"I see. I'll be sure to tell Molly that, I'm sure she will be pleased to know that she argued with Dumbledore for no good reason." Snape drawled. Harry's eyebrows knitted together in confusion for a moment.  
  
"What do you mean?" He asked softly.  
  
"Only that Mrs. Weasley argued with the Headmaster that he wasn't doing enough to find you, and that she'd go out and search for herself if he didn't do more. When Dumbledore tried to reason with her she refused to listen and said that you were as much a son to her as young Mr. Weasley is, and as a worried mother she would go out and search for you by herself if she had too." Snape spoke as if this were nothing and pulled his wand out. With a soft murmur from Snape, a small silver ghost like bird emerged from the tip of his wand and flew off.  
  
Harry stood up, not wanting to hear anymore, and walked to the far end of the bus, as far away from Snape as he could manage without going up the stairs. He shakily pulled off his glasses, staring down at the new frames. He had gone to the eye doctor as well and exchanged his frames. His glasses were now two thin, silver, rounded rectangles. He set them down on his lap and laid back, exhausted to the point that he hardly noticed when the chair transfigured into a bed, and was sound asleep when he was charmed to move off the bus.  
  
The next morning he woke up with bright rays of sunlight shining down on him. He groaned and pulled a pillow over his head in annoyance. 'Why does the sun have to be so bright?' he asked himself silently before sliding out of the bed. 'Where am I?' Yet another silent question left unanswered at the moment. Harry glanced around, finding himself in a rather cozy room. The walls were a dark blue color, as was everything else, save the redwood furniture and a few odds and ends that were black. He then noticed the familiar trunk at the foot of the bed with Hedwig sitting atop it patiently. Harry smiled and patted his faithful owl on the head before opening a window for her.  
  
~  
  
Albus Dumbledore was a very busy old man. Evidence of this was shown on his very face; the tired expression, the bags under his eyes, the slight sigh that pass his lips. The headmaster had looked worse though. He now sat relaxed in a large plush chair beside the younger potions master. Both were content in the peaceful silence, as much of the night had been spent with a tiring discussion about a boy who had just entered the room.  
  
Harry peered curiously into the small parlor where the two older men sat, then entered and took a seat across from them. He wore his pure black robes today, and let his ink colored hair fall freely to brush just past his shoulder blades.  
  
"Hello Harry." Dumbledore greeted, and Harry quickly noticed the lack of cheerfulness he had gotten used to hearing in the elder's voice, and the fact that the ever-present twinkle in the man's eyes seemed to have dulled.  
  
"Good Morning Professor Dumbledore." Harry said softly in return, not bothering to acknowledge Snape's presence.  
  
"Now, I have heard Professor Snape's account of how he found you. I would like to know why you ran away in the first place and what has happened up until this morning. Then we can go from there." Albus stated quietly, staring through his half moon spectacles at the boy in front of him. He couldn't shake the thought of how much the teen resembled the bitter potions master, but pushed it aside nonetheless.  
  
"I hate it at the Dursley's." Harry started, his voice laced with hatred at the mere thought of his relatives. "And yes, I know that I am safe there, but I was safe when I left to. I walked down the rows of Diagon Ally and no one stopped me, no one looked at me like I was a freak, I wasn't just the result of some bad luck there like I am at the Dursley's." Harry thought back to when he was five, memories so far back that most people couldn't remember them, but his were burned into his mind like a permanent scar.  
  
He had just begun kindergarten. He was smaller then any of the other children, and because of his oversized clothes he would trip constantly. None of the other children spoke to him so he sat alone all throughout the day. He was content though, smiling to himself as he colored in pictures of the letters and numbers. This temporary happiness was what he lived for. Unlike so many other children he longed to go to school everyday because when he got home he was thrown into the small cupboard under the stairs with a small bit of food and then forgotten. Then unbidden, the memory of Vernon tossing him against the wall surfaced, and he was filled with anger.  
  
"I will not go back there." Harry stated firmly. Dumbledore sighed and shook his head.  
  
"Harry, you have –"  
  
"I will NOT go back! If you send me back I swear to you that I'll be gone again before the next day." Harry stared at the headmaster with a determined glint in his eyes. He would sooner visit Voldemort for a friendly chat before he would stay in the horrid home any longer. At least Voldemort would kill him and be done with it unlike the Dursley's who were sadists when it came to Harry's well being, always working him as hard as they dared with the threat of Mad-eye coming to visit looming over them.  
  
"Hold your tongue." Snape growled, but Harry paid him no mind.  
  
"Very well, Harry, if you insist. You'll need to stay somewhere though. The Leaky Cauldron is hardly safe enough, and please don't argue with me on this. You can't stay with the Grangers or Weasleys, Hogwarts is out of the question seeing as the Aurors are updating the protection spells around there, and I doubt you would want to stay at Grimmauld Place." Albus thought to himself aloud. Harry shook his head; the only place he would be willing to go to would be Hogwarts, he didn't want to put his friends in danger by staying with them, and Grimmauld Place reminded him too much of Sirius. Snape looked about ready to say something when the headmaster cut him off.  
  
"Severus, I believe the only option is for Harry to stay with you." The old man said thoughtfully.  
  
"What?" Harry and Snape both nearly yelled in unison.  
  
"Obviously we would have to come up with a story to explain who you are because it would be to dangerous to have anyone find out that Harry is staying alone with you Severus. Though I dare say that will be easy enough." Dumbledore smiled slightly at him with a mischievous twinkle in his eye that Harry didn't like in the least. Again Harry and Snape tried to intervene and change the headmaster's mind, but each time they failed. By the end of the day Dumbledore left grinning to himself.  
  
"This will be a very interesting year." The bearded wizard said to no one in particular as he vanished with a 'pop.'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Muhaha! Not only do you STILL not know how Snape knew it was him, but also now there is a plot afoot and I haven't told you what it is! I feel so accomplished! Sorry I am so slow with the updating though. ^^;;  
  
Thank you all for the reviews! I Love you all!  
  
I don't much like my writings, but if you all do I suppose it is motivation enough to keep going!  
  
Whoo! I'm off! Ja!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. (As if you didn't already know that.) 


	4. Four

**Earlier.**

"Severus, I believe the only option is for Harry to stay with you." The old man said thoughtfully. 

"What?" Harry and Snape both nearly yelled in unison.

"Obviously we would have to come up with a story to explain who you are because it would be to dangerous to have anyone find out that Harry is staying alone with you Severus. Though I dare say that will be easy enough." Dumbledore smiled slightly at him with a mischievous twinkle in his eye that Harry didn't like in the least. Again Harry and Snape tried to intervene and change the headmaster's mind, but each time they failed.

"Harry, you will pose as professor Snape's son.  You look enough like him to be able to pass off as such.  Severus told me you went by the name Nikolas?" Albus shifted in his chair slightly.

" Yes, sir." Harry replied with a scowl, knowing that he wouldn't be able to change the headmaster's mind about this. 

"Then that will be your new name. Nikolas Snape.  We can say that your mother was from France, so we'll have to charm your voice a bit. You can go into 6th year like normal; you'll be a transfer student from Beauxibatons.  I suppose we can say you're mother passed away, and living here was your only other choice. How is that? It's vague and there will be plenty more paperwork we'll need to make the story believable, but I think the basic plan is fine." Dumbledore stood up, pulling his wand out of his pocket and pointed it at Harry. 

"Accente" He said softly before putting his wand away. "Okay Harry, what do you think of my plan?"

"I don't like it in the least, but I have no choice I suppose." Harry replied noticing that his voice now had a French accent that reminded him of Fleur. 

"Headmaster, are you sure this is wise? You do know that once this gets out certain people are going to want to meet him." Snape stood and looked to the headmaster, making it a point to express a certain dislike when he said 'certain people.'  
  


"Yes, I am quite sure Severus. He is safer as Nikolas Snape then he will ever be as Harry Potter. Just inform me before meeting anyone, okay?" 

"Of course." Severus groaned and led the headmaster to the door, watching as the old man said something to himself and then disapperated. 

  
**~*~**

Nikolas Snape. 

He had spent a short while using this name, and he never thought twice about it.  Now he had to actually play the part of Snape's son and he hated the mere thought of it.  He looked at himself in the mirror nearby and groaned inwardly. He also had fun with his new look at first as well. Like this it was easier to frighten his great lump of a cousin, and that was always amusing, but at this moment he would give anything to have his untidy short hair and awkward body that had been his for 15 years. 

"If you are quite done." Snape stood in the doorway and looked over to Nikolas. The boy nodded and walked over to the man who had been his professor and nothing more for so long and then in a few short moments had been forced upon him as a counterfeit father. "Good. Your room is the one you awoke in. You can go anywhere in the manor except my room, which is across from yours, and the dungeons. Dinner will be served at seven sharp. I will send a house elf tonight to get you, after that you're on your own. If you're late to dinner you get nothing. Got it? Oh, and read this while your at it." Snape dropped a book into Nikolas' hands and then glided over to his desk.   
  


"As you wish. Father." Nikolas replied, trying his best to keep a straight face as he left the room, Snape's reaction forever imprinted in his brain next to the memory of Draco; the amazing bouncing ferret. 

**~&~**

Nikolas dropped down on the bed he had awoken in. He scowled and looked down at the book; Advance Potions. He laughed and tossed it aside then slid down in front of his trunk and peered down at the contents. Advance Potions sat in the trunk as well, being one of the books he had already purchased.  He pulled off his muggle clothes and put on an emerald green robe. Finally he pulled out his book on the Dark Arts and settled down in a chair. 

He wasn't quite sure how long he had been sitting there, but before he knew it a small house elf appeared with a 'Pop' in the room. 

"Young Master Snape. You are to come down for dinner now. I was also told to tell young master to be presentable because there is a guest downstairs." The elf said quickly before opening the door for Nikolas. Nikolas looked in the mirror and ran a hand through his hair, making sure it covered his scar, and then followed the house elf. 

"Malfoy." Nikolas growled the name under his breath as he entered the large dining hall. The blond sat comfortably in one of the chairs chatting with the potions master. Nikolas took a deep breath and then stepped forward, walking to the opposite side of the table, and gracefully sat down. Lucius looked at him from across the table in confusion.

"Lucius, meet my son, Nikolas. He is staying with me from now on, and will be attending Hogwarts this year." Severus started. "Nikolas, this is Lucius Malfoy." He finished, not a hint of dislike in his voice or expression as he talked to his 'son.' Nikolas nodded, silently chuckling to himself at the thought of how hard it must be for Snape to be acting like this. 

"Good Evening Mr. Malfoy." Nikolas said quietly, attempting to hide the dislike in his tone. Luckily Lucius didn't notice the tenor of his voice, that or the man didn't care, but either way Severus noticed and shot Nikolas a glare. 

"Pleasure to meet you, Nikolas." Lucius greeted. Food appeared on the table a moment after, and all three began to eat, but Nikolas remained silent as Lucius and his 'father' talked. He finished as soon as possible so he could leave quickly. He had made it almost out of the dining hall when –

"Severus, it is pleasant to know that you take pride that you are a Slytherin, but I would not advise allowing poisonous snakes wander freely through your home."  Nikolas turned and looked back towards the table. Nyx slithered across the room slowly, looking the two men over as if inspecting them. 

"It's mine." Nikolas said as he stepped forward, catching Nyx before the serpent had the chance to strike Lucius. The snake hissed softly then curled up around Nikolas' arm. 

"Yours?" The blond man looked at the teen with curiosity. 

"Yes, Mine. I don't like most other animals, with the exception of the owl, but owls are only good for delivering letters. Nyx is well trained and will bite anyone who attempts to harm me." Nikolas replied, fighting back a laugh as the snake moved around under his robes until finding its way to his neck and resting there, poised and ready to strike the untrustworthy blond.  Lucius laughed. 

"A true Slytherin. I shall tell my son about you. I daresay that you two would get along well." He stood and picked up his hat. "I'm afraid I have to take my leave now. We will talk later Severus, and I'm sure I'll be seeing you again, Nikolas." With that he turned and apperated away.  Nikolas wasted no time either; he went up to his room as quick as his feet would take him.

"He isss not to be trusted, the light haired one." Nyx hissed, as Nikolas lay down in his bed. 

"I know. He is a death eater, one of the people who wants me dead."   
  


"Why did you ssstop me then massster? My poissson would have killed him." 

"Because I don't need that much attention drawn to me. Severus Snape's supposed son appears, the boy's snake kills Lucius Malfoy. I'd have death eaters and the ministry after me again, and then they would eventually find out that I'm Harry Potter and not Nikolas Snape . . .Just trust me Nyx. We will have to put up with all of them, trustworthy or not."  Nikolas said softly in Parseltongue. 

**~2 Weeks Later~**

Nikolas sat in the last compartment of the train. He was in a great mood. His summer with Snape had been quiet after that night. The two avoided each other except for at dinner, and Harry found that Snape had more books then he ever would have dreamed. The books were on every subject, and Nikolas had found the section on the dark arts particularly fascinating. The bitter man also let him take a few of the books on the Dark Arts. (But not without a lecture and a few blatant threats on what would happen to him if he ruined any of the books.) Whatever time he didn't spend reading he spent in a separate potions lab practicing. He wasn't allowed to use magic, but he was permitted to make potions, and that was better then nothing. He had managed to make a few decent ones, and quite a few that he was sure would be useful this year.  He also had practiced Occlumency because Snape had started using Legilimens on him every time they passed each other in the hall. Now he could block his mind from Snape successfully.

Now his sat in the small compartment relaxing. He was quite a sight to be had, which was soon noticed by the two girls who pulled open the compartment door. He sat reclined comfortably, one leg sung out the open window while the other was stretched out in front of him, his left hand holding a small glass of firewisky (something he had found in Snape's office and stolen) and his right arm doubling as a pillow behind his head. However unusual as the site was already, his position was not all.  He was wearing only a pair of black pants, his robes, glasses, and shirt sat on the seat opposite to him. His smooth chest was bare for all to see; pale like the rest of his skin, but with chiseled features from the years of Quidditch. 

"There was a sign on the door that clearly said 'Do Not Disturb.' Or can't you read?" He derided not bothering to look at whom he was insulting. There was that little Slytherin in him that has been waiting to be free. He might as well start acting like a Slytherin now he figured.

"S-sorry. Eh. We didn't see it." Came a voice.

"I did." Said another lightly.

"Why didn't you say something?" 

"Because I was already saying something else." Came the dreamy reply.

"Oh yeah. Snorkel berry smoke stacks or something right?"  The other responded.

"Have you found a compartment yet Gin— Nikolas?" A third voice joined them. Nikolas groaned and opened his eyes. In the doorway stood Ginny, Luna, and Hermione, the three now staring at him. 

"Hermione?" He sat on the chair properly and put on his glasses. 

"I knew there was something different about you when I saw Snape lead you on the Knight Bus, but I never thought you'd be coming to Hogwarts! What did Snape want with you anyways?" Hermione asked, smiling the whole way through. 

"He is my," Nikolas paused. "He's my father." He took a swig of the firewisky, doing his best to ignore the shocked looks.

"Did I hear right? That great git has a kid! Who the hell would want to have a kid with Snape?" A red haired boy appeared behind Ginny and howled with laughter.  Nikolas scowled and looked away. 'Why?! Why does everyone I know have to find me? Why can't they all just bugger off! It would make this charade so much simpler without having to worry about them finding me out.' 

"Ron!" Hermione spun around. "As a prefect and as a tactful human being you can't go-"

"But Hermione, come on. The slimy git having a son; you can't tell me that you haven't wondered who in their right mind would want to be with Snape." Ron said, not seeming to care that Nikolas was right there.   
  


"I'm standing right here." Nikolas growled, standing up.  "Now I was enjoying the quiet. So if you all don't mind; Shut the hell up and bugger off!" They all turned to look at him with slight surprise. 

"We're sorry. There are no other empty compartments though. Could we sit in here Nikolas?" Hermione smiled apologetically. Ron looked ready to argue, but the only sound coming from him was a muffled cry of pain as his little sister stepped on his foot. 

"Fine." Nikolas answered simply, pulling on his robe, and then sitting back down. Ginny and Ron sat on the floor, Ron teaching the smaller girl how to play chess. Hermione pulled out a book and sat down, and Luna simply stared at Nikolas curiously.  Nikolas gazed out the window with little interest as he drank the last bit of the liquid and tossed the bottle out the window.  

The door slid open again.

"No more. There are quite enough people in here as it is so sod off." Nikolas snapped at the newcomer, not bothering to look at them.

"Well. Who have we got here? A pair of Weasels, a nutcase, a mudblood, and – Oh look, you've already replaced Potter." The blond prefect sneered, kicking the chessboard forward so it nearly hit Nikolas, who turned to stare at the blond. 

"Honestly Draco, haven't you got anything better to do?" He asked with an annoyed sigh. 

"No I haven't, and it is always amusing to insult the weasel. Who the hell do you think you are anyways? Only those in Slytherin are allowed to call me by my first name, so it's Malfoy to you and your mudblood loving friends."  Nikolas laughed and pulled out his wand. 

"I'll be in Slytherin soon enough."  He replied. 

"You honestly think you have a chance in Slytherin?" Draco scoffed. 

"Well considering my father is the head of Slytherin house, yeah I think I have a very high chance of making it there." Nikolas chuckled at the look he received from Draco and with a flick of his wand Draco's once blond hair became neon pink. Draco left in a hurry.

"How did you know who he was? You two obviously haven't met before because he didn't know who you were." Hermione questioned.

"I met his father, and he told me about Draco." Those were the last words Nikolas said while on the train. When they arrived at Hogwarts Hagrid pulled him aside.

"Are you Professor Snape's son?" He asked. Nikolas nodded simply. "You'll be comin' across the lake with the 'irst years." The large man motioned to the boats, and Nikolas grudgingly got on one of them.  His attention focused on the thestrals as he waited. 

A good twenty minutes later and the first years walked into the Great Hall followed by a rather unhappy looking Nikolas Snape. 

***~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~***

Another chapter up! A little more then five pages! Not a lot, but it's about average for me. ^^;;  Hope you like it.

**REVIEW PLEASE!**

_J-Chan_ _3_


	5. Five

The Great Hall fell silent as the sorting began. Nikolas groaned inwardly as the sorting hat begun singing, a warning in its words just as there had been last year.  The dark teen glanced up at the staff table where the teachers all were looking him over too, most with a looked of confusion.  Dumbledore just smiled and Snape seemed to look even more unhappy then usual. 

The younger students slowly vanished, each going to their respective table. This left all eyes on Nikolas. He stepped forward and sat down on the stool for a second time, not bothering to wait for his name to be called.

"Snape, Nikolas." McGonagall said as she sat the hat on his head. 

Hmm…you again? Why should I sort you? You've already been placed in – 

**_Stop!_**

_Stop? Boy, you are in Gryffindor, and no one in the history of Hogwarts has ever been resorted because I do not make mistakes._

I am here as someone else. I am Nikolas Snape now. Not Harry Potter. I am being sorted, and this time I should like to be in Slytherin. I already know I am suitable for that house, you've said so yourself. 

****

Ha! You can mask thoughts of your choice! That is why I did not know all this. Clever boy. Very well then, Nikolas. You will do very well in your new house.

"SLYTHERIN!"

Nikolas stepped down and joined his housemates, most seeming pleased to have him in Slytherin. Draco, however, scowled and chose to ignore Nikolas' very existence. Severus raised an eyebrow, and stared at the boy in surprise obviously not expecting him to go to Slytherin.

"Nikolas Snape hmm?" Pansy looked him over as if he were an object she was debating whether or not to purchase. 

"And you are?" Nikolas questioned, though he already knew the answer to that question.

"Pansy Parkinson. Draco told me about your encounter with him on the train. I'm surprised you'd dare curse him. Fair warning; don't try anything like that again." She spoke in a soft tone so no one else around could hear what she said to him.

"Or what? He'll tell daddy?" Nikolas scowled and turned away. Pansy said nothing more to him, and the rest of dinner was spent being introduced to the other Slytherins. 

Blaise Zabini had sat next to Nikolas and began pointing things out that he should know. Nikolas listened and made a note to keep everything that Blaise said in mind, but was curious as to whether the older boy was befriending him or trying to make him a lackey of sorts. 

"Serpensortia." Nikolas said and then stepped through the opening to the Slytherin Common Room, a few others talking behind him. Draco reluctantly walked up to him. 

"Come on then. Dorms are this way." The blond walked down a hall with a sign reading 6th years above it, each room had a name on the door. "Also, now that you are a Slytherin you can't hang around with the mudblood and her Gryffindor friends." They stopped at the end of the hall. The door read 'Nikolas Snape' in silver lettering. 

"I wasn't planning on hanging out with anyone. Now if you don't mind." He opened the door and stepped into the room, the door slamming shut in Draco's face. 

Nikolas stood and looked around his new room. The stone walls were bare with no windows or decoration, a soft green rug covered most of the floor, a bed much like the ones in the Gryffindor common room sat in the center of the wall to the left of him draped in green, silver, and black instead of the red and gold he was accustomed to, a desk stood to right with only one thing resting on it (a serpent shaped candle holder in which a black candle sat shining far brighter then any normal candle wound, and illuminating the whole desk.), his trunk sat at the end of the bed, and in front of him stood an empty shelving unit with a very inviting green chair next to it. 

"Nyx, you can come out now." Nikolas said as he lifted the top of his trunk. "Sorry you had to sit in there so long." He whispered in parseltongue to the serpent who simply nodded in agreement and examined the room as well. Nikolas stood and began putting his things away on the shelving unit; his books on the narrow shelf in the middle, jars of potions ingredients and his shrunken cauldron on a very small shelf underneath the books, in a cabinet above the books he stored all his ready made potions, then left the rest of the bottom bookshelves empty, and rested his Firebolt against the side of the case. His robes rested in the trunk still along side a locked and magical chest holding things like his photo album, the socks from Dobby, the sneak-o-scope, and his invisibility cloak. Finally he placed rolls of parchment in a drawer of the desk, his quills on the top held in a small silver holder, and several inkwells holding black ink, green ink, red ink, and a blue ink.  A knock on the door drew him out of his thoughts. Blaise then opened the door and walked in. 

"You need to get acquainted with your door." The elder boy said as he looked around Nikolas' room before dropping down on the bed. "Well, you made yourself at home pretty quick, didn't you?" 

"Yeah. What do you mean get acquainted with my door?" Nikolas sat in the chair and relaxed. 

"The bedroom doors all are charmed to recognize everyone. Once the door recognizes you you'll be the only one able to get in here without an invitation. The rest of us will have to knock, and you will have to say we can come in. I would suggest doing that soon because the others like to play tricks on the first years." Blaise explained as he examined the Firebolt. "Gorgeous. How old are you anyways? You look to old to be a first year."

"16, I'll be going into sixth year." Nikolas stepped in front of the open door curiously. After tapping the door with his wand twice the door seemed to glow for a moment then shut on its own. "Interesting." 

"Well, I have to head out. Things to do." Blaise grabbed a stray rubber band off of the desk and pulled his thick brown locks back as he left the room. 

**Breakfast – Next Day**

Nikolas ran a hand through his hair with a sigh as he stared down at his schedule. It wasn't to bad he decided, even if he did have double potions more often then he'd like. His Charms, Transfiguration, Defense Against the Dark Arts, and Potions classes were all N.E.W.T classes, so he was sure they would be much harder then usual. He set the schedule down and chewed on a piece of toast as he tried to catch a glimpse at other people's classes. Draco's schedule was the only one he could see with the exception of a few first years, and much to his dismay the blond had all the same classes. He finished the toast and stood, deciding to head down to the dorms before classes and grab his things. 

Nikolas walked into the dungeons later that day after having gone to both Charms and Transfiguration. He found that this class, much like the other two N.E.W.T classes, had few students though this class had far less then the other two. 

Three boys and two girls from Ravenclaw sat off to the side; Draco, Blaise, and one other Slytherin girl that Nikolas didn't recognize sat in the front, and Hermione sat in the middle of them all by herself. Nikolas stepped forward and turned to say hello to Hermione as she greeted him, but found an irritable potions master standing behind him and urging him forward. 

"Take a seat." He half growled to Nikolas as he subtly pushed him into the spot next to Blaise. The rest of the class was spent making a particularly complicated potion. 

"Nikolas." Snape called out at the end of class as the students were leaving. 

"Yes?" He asked, leaning back on one of the desks. 

"Legilimens!" The potions professor stood, his wand pointed at the teen before him. Nikolas, though caught off guard, was able to through Snape off after one memory was shown.  "What have I told you? You are always to be on your guard!" Snape sighed and sat back down. "Your potion was pitiful as well. Did you even bother to do as you were told and read that book?"

"Yes, I read it. Speaking of which," Nikolas' attention turned to a bookshelf behind Snape's desk. "Could I borrow one of these?" He asked as he ran his hand along the shelves of books on potions and the occasional book on hexes. 

"No, so take your hands off and get out of here before you get a detention." The dark professor sneered. Nikolas glared at him and left the room. 

"Miserable old bastard." Nikolas muttered to himself as he headed to the great hall for dinner. Just as he reached a staircase leading out of the dungeons though he found himself being pulled into a room to the side. The door shut behind him and he found himself face to face with a tied and bound Ginny Weasley. Behind her stood Crabbe and Goyle. Nikolas turned around to look at who ever had pulled him in here and wasn't surprised to find Draco Malfoy standing there with quite a few other Slytherins behind him. 

"I hope you have a good excuse for this Draco." Nikolas growled. 

"Of course. We are just going to have you prove that you are a true Slytherin by cursing the youngest weasel." Draco replied. "A few of us are just a little uncertain about you."

"You mean you don't like me because I cursed you. I'm not going to curse her just to prove to you that I am a true Slytherin. I don't have to prove anything to you." Nikolas growled and pulled out his wand, with a quick spell he unbound Ginny and pulled her to her feet. Crabbe jumped forward and grabbed his arm, glaring at him threateningly. 

"Listen here. Either you curse the girl, or we all get to curse you. Your choice." Draco snarled, holding both his wand and Ginny's in his hands.  Nikolas scowled and yanked his arm free from Crabbe. Then without second thought he quickly threw out curses. A moment afterwards he stood in the middle of the room, and looked the others over. He had hit Crabbe and Goyle with a cunfundus charm, Draco with a conjunctivitis curse, and the others with a simple banishing charm. 

"Now then Draco, I hope I have proved something to you here. You are not better then me, not even slightly. Pull something like this again, and I promise you you'll be in the hospital wing for weeks." He grabbed Ginny's wand. "You, take your wand and get out before I curse you as well." He threw the wand at the young red head and watched as she left the room, running to tell the other Gryffindors no doubt. 

**- - - - # - - - - # - - - - # - - - - # - - - -**

So what did you think? I tried to update as soon as I could. 

He isn't getting along with the Slytherins to well is he? With the exception of Blaise, of course. ^-^  I can't have him getting along with them all to quickly though.

Eh. I'll have them all get along eventually. 

About the shirtless scene in the last chapter; don't worry. I doubt that will happen again. I simply put that because I had fallen in love with this fan art picture that was pretty much along the same lines except with different characters. ^^;

**Review!**

**Review!**

**REVIEW!**

**Please?**


	6. Six

Nikolas stormed into the Great Hall and sat down at the Slytherin table. He knew the headmaster was watching him, but he didn't dare look up because he knew he would end up glaring at the old man in absolute fury. It was the headmaster's fault he was in this house. It would have been so much easier to go back to Gryffindor when the year started. Why in the hell had he gone along with this ridiculous plan? 

"Hey. Good job!" Blaise laughed and sat down next to Nikolas. "It's about time someone put the little blond rat in his place." The elder Slytherin filled his plate and then turned back to the boy beside him. "Calm down. You're calling attention to yourself, and trust me you are getting plenty of it. I can't wait until tomorrow." 

"Why? What's happening tomorrow?" Nikolas asked, willing himself to calm down as he spoke.

"Nothing. Except the entire school is going to know how you took out a bunch of your housemates and helped a Gryffindor. Though I doubt any one is going to care that you helped the red head because you threatened her as well. Either people will love you or hate you, but either way, they'll all be intimidated by you." Blaise finished. Nikolas looked around as he took all this in, and sure enough people at the Gryffindor table were all either watching him or crowding around Ginny. The look on Ron's face was absolutely priceless. He looked as if he weren't sure whether he should hate the dark Slytherin because he threatened Ginny, or be thankful that he helped her.  Nikolas sighed and stood. 

"I'll see you later." Nikolas said to Blaise before he turned and left the great hall. "Damn. I forgot to ask for a pass to the restricted section. I knew there was something I needed to do today." Nikolas frowned and let his head fall back as if to let out a howl of frustration. "Today is not going well." 

"Maybe I can help?" Came a familiar voice. Nikolas turned and saw a smiling Remus Lupin. "Why do you want a pass to the restricted section?"

"If they are restricted then they are bound to be interesting, and I could use an interesting book right about now. None of the other books in the library seem very appealing." Nikolas replied figuring maybe Lupin would give him a pass as long as it didn't seem like he was planning to use the things he learned against anyone else.

"I see." The man looked Nikolas over with interest. "Have I met you somewhere before?" He asked curiously, the boy's scent seeming very familiar, but he didn't recognize the boy.

"Yes, I met you when I was walking with Hermione over the summer." 

"Oh! I remember now. Well come with me and I will give you a pass. I trust you are not going to misuse the information you learn from those books, right?" The professor smiled and walked into the nearest classroom, which happened to be McGonagall's, and quickly scrawled a pass on a piece of parchment. 

"I won't. Thank you professor." Nikolas said as he took the parchment. 

"Oh, and thank you." Remus smiled as he watched the boy stop and glance at him questioningly. "For helping Ms. Weasley." Nikolas simply nodded and left. 

"Well. It seems the books in the restricted section aren't as interesting as I'd thought. They are probably put back here because they are prone to send you to the hospital wing." Nikolas scowled as he watched a book zoom from the floor to its place on the shelf again after having burst into flames when Nikolas opened it. "All they do is scream, bite, and self destruct." 

He started walking down the aisles again and found himself at the very back of the restricted section in front of a door. 'Odd.' He thought to himself as he pushed the door open. He found himself standing in a rather small room. The walls were covered with portraits, some empty, others with men and women staring at him with interest. In the center of the room stood something that caught Nikolas' attention; atop a wooden pedestal sat an extremely thick book. Nikolas stared down at what appeared to be the last page. On it was a bunch of photos and little captions beneath them that said the name of the person depicted. 

"It's like a yearbook." He thought to himself as he flipped through the pages. He was shocked to find that when he reached the very first page that everything he had just flipped through had vanished and in there place was hundreds of more pages.

 "I must go all the way back to when the founders created the school." Nikolas marveled. As soon as he finished speaking the pages seem to flip back of their own accord until it rested on the very first page with five images on it. In the center sat a picture of Hogwarts, and in each corner there was a picture of a person; Godric Gryffindor stood draped in robes of red and gold, Salazar Slytherin proudly wearing a serpent around his neck, Rowena Ravenclaw sitting in her robes of blue with a book in her hands, and Helga Hufflepuff smiling happily in her robes of yellow and black. He pushed a few pages back and saw an image of three of the founders, a small caption beneath the photo reading **'after the departure of Salazar Slytherin.'  **

"Wow. I wonder if there are pictures of my parents in here." He moved to continue through the pages, but they seemed to have heard his request and the pages moved once again on their own. It rested on a page with a photo of the hospital wing. In the picture Nikolas could see Lupin and Snape both lying down and around Remus stood James, Lily, Sirius, and Pettigrew. He laughed as the image of young Severus got out of bed shakily and moved out of the frame. He looked for a caption explaining the photo.

**'Students (James Potter, Lily Evans, Peter Pettigrew, Remus Lupin, Severus Snape, Sirius Black) following werewolf attack.'**

Nikolas smiled and watched as Sirius playfully flirted with Lily, James yelled at his friend while his face turned bright red, Remus laughing at the trio's antics, Peter sitting on a chair next to Lupin, and Severus stalking in and out of the photo glaring at Sirius. 

"What are you doing back here?"  Nikolas jumped and turned to look in the direction the voice had come from. Severus glared at him then looked down at the picture. With a quick motion he closed the book. "You are not allowed to be here. Get out!" 

"I am allowed! Professor Lupin gave me a pass to the restricted section. You can ask Madam Pince!" Nikolas replied in his defense. 

"Be that as it may. This room is off limits to everyone except the headmaster himself." 

"Then why are you back here?" Nikolas was hardly able to finish his sentence before the elder Snape grabbed him by the collar and dragged him out of the room. 

"I was retrieving you. Now come along." Snape turned on his heel and headed out of the library, his robes billowing behind him. Nikolas ran a hand through his hair and watched the man go for a moment before following. 

Severus slammed the door shut and locked it, then placed a silencing charm around the room. He looked down at Nikolas and his angered expression faded to one of exhaustion. Nikolas simply threw himself down in a chair and waited to be yelled at, putting up walls around his mind in case the professor chose to test him again.

"How do you always manage to get yourself in so much trouble?" Snape asked with a hint of annoyance in his voice as he sat down at his desk, rubbing his temples as if the motion was going to rid him of his headache. 

"Trouble finds me, I don't go looking for it." Nikolas replied as he pulled a vial from his pocket. He watched Snape eye it suspiciously as he set the glass container on his desk. 

"What is that?"  

"To help with your headache." The teen replied. He knew how irritable the potions master was normally, and he figured that it would only be worse when the man wasn't feeling well. He was surprised when the potions master uttered a quiet thank you and drank the potion. 

"If I find it wasn't a headache potion you are will have detention for a month." Snape warned. "As for why you are here. I heard about your encounter with Draco and the other Slytherins. Do not interrupt me." Snape glared at Nikolas as the teen opened his mouth to speak. "It will not happen again. You are to stay on friendly terms with all of them, and avoid the Gryffindors. You have no choice in the matter. Also, you asked me about borrowing a book. Why?" 

"I want to read more about hexes and potions. I found potion making is actually enjoyable when you aren't hovering over me and criticizing everything I do. Now can I go?" Nikolas stood; ready to leave as soon as possible. 

"I will make a deal with you, and you better take advantage of it because it is very rare that I make deals with students." Snape started. "You bring me a batch of these headache potions every two weeks, and I will leave you alone during class." 

"Fine." Nikolas replied and nodded slightly, liking the effect the potion had on the professor. Unbeknownst to the potions master, the potion not only would get rid of headaches but it had a sort of soothing effect, making whoever drank it become calmer and occasionally drowsy. 

After leaving the dungeons Nikolas went back to the common room, but only for a moment. He retrieved his broom, a small bag of drawing supplies, and Nyx then left. When he got outside he released Nyx to search the forest, and then he soared into the air. He landed on top of the school at the highest point he could find. Sitting on the flat square surface of the roof he pulled out his sketchpad and a pencil and began drawing, his wand illuminating him in the dark.

**. § . **

_Knock Knock_

"Who's there?" Nikolas grumbled, toppling out of bed with a groan. 

"Draco. Can I come in?" Nikolas grimaced but pulled open the door wearing black silken pajamas. 

"Yeah, come in." Draco stepped into the room. The blond began to look around, the open sketchbook catching his attention. "What do you want?" Nikolas snatched the book and shut it, pulling Draco's eyes away from the picture Hogwarts from a bird's eye view.

"That's pretty good, but I came here to talk." Draco faltered, and though Nikolas doubted that the boy was preparing to apologize, he was curious about what the other boy wanted.

"About what?" 

"We got off on the wrong foot. I'm prepared to overlook everything from these past couple days and start again if you are, but this is a one time thing." Draco replied quickly. 

"Alright. Just know that I'm not about to become one of your minions and take orders." Nikolas extended a hand, and the two shook hands signifying a truce. "Nikolas Snape."

"Draco Malfoy. Pleasure meeting you." The blond replied, introducing himself on friendlier terms. He then turned to leave. "Oh, and you might want to hurry and get dressed. Class starts in ten minutes." With that the boy left, and Nikolas rushed to get ready.

**. § .**

Nikolas skidded to a stop as he rounded one of the corners on his way to Transfiguration. His books flew forward due to his sudden stop. He picked up two of them and bent down to retrieve the third when a hand reached out and gave it to him.

"Thanks." He took the book and looked up. Ron Weasley stood before him. 

"I don't like you." The red head started, crossing his arms over his chest. "You're a Slytherin and you threatened my sister, but you also didn't curse her and stopped Malfoy from cursing her as well. So, thanks." 

"Sure, whatever." Nikolas scowled and continued forward, angry that his best friend had just said he disliked him on the mere grounds that he was a Slytherin. "I help your sister again and the first thing you say is 'I don't like you.'" 

"What do you mean 'again'?" Ron asked. Nikolas swore under his breath, he had been thinking about the Chamber of Secrets. Now he had to do some quick thinking. 

"Yes, again. If you remember I was the one who allowed you and your sister to sit with me on the train. Now if that is all, I'm late for class." The excuse was pathetic, but he walked into McGonagall's class before Ron could say anything more. 

McGonagall assigned a simple report that day, and Nikolas decided he would do it later as he took out his book on hexes and began reading. He grinned as he came across a few that proved interesting and toyed with the thought of trying them out later.

After classes that day he decided to go to the Room of Requirement to test a few hexes, and possibly find a few more books. He walked towards the hall. '_I need a place to practice and books on hexes, I need a place to practice, I need books on jinxes. Please just give me that. ' _ He thought to himself. A grin slid across his lips as he pulled open the door to the room of requirement. His grin vanished as quickly as it had come though, and he stared inside the room with a look of surprise. 

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

Chapter six done! I feel so accomplished. XD

Hope you like it. Guess what he saw in the RoR. ^-^ 

He and Draco have a truce now. 

And Ron didn't make a very good impression, but he said thank you.

**Zachiliam: **If you want the picture AIM me at Chii No Kirei or email me. Just so you know the picture is of Shirtless young Lucius and Severus. 

Thanks to every one for the reviews! I love you all!!! Thank you!

But. The more the merrier, right?

So 

**REVIEW SOME MORE! FEED MY EGO! MAKE THE AUTHOR HAPPY AND REVIEW!**

**Thanks Again.**


	7. A Day In The Life Of A Gryffindor

Hermione sat inside the Gryffindor common room, her books lying in front of her untouched. Around her she could see many of the other Gryffindors looking a bit dejected, the same thought on everyone's mind. 'Where's Harry?' She, like many others, had scanned the hall all through the sorting but saw no sign of the boy who lived. Many of the students had heard the Harry had vanished over summer vacation, and that Dumbledore had told everyone that Harry was in hiding, but no one really believed it. Hermione and Ron had sent owl after owl to their friend asking where he was, but only once did it seem the letters had been received. All of the other times their letters had been returned to them. 

Walking to class the next day Hermione smiled and kept her spirits up like the rest of her housemates. She laughed at Ron's jokes, and participated in class just like she normally did. It just wasn't the same though. When she sat down for lunch and turned to say something to Harry she found he wasn't there. When Ginny moved to ask Harry a question about Quidditch, her question stopped mid-sentence. When Ron looked to his side to ask Harry about a friendly game of Wizards Chess he was nowhere to be found. 

As she sat in potions class after lunch her heart skipped a beat. The door opened and she saw a lock of black hair, the shine off of the boy's glasses, and the familiar green eyes she knew so well, but when she was about to jump from he seat and hug her best friend she found it was someone else. So quietly she greeted Nikolas, and watched as Snape pushed him forward. 

Nikolas. He reminded her of Harry. It was small things though; glasses, the way he brushed his hair over his face slightly, his vivid green eyes. For a moment she believed that maybe, just maybe, it was Harry under a sort of glamour spell. She thought that possibly Dumbledore did put him in hiding, but not in the way anyone expected. So when she was walking in the library later on that night she shot off a quick spell, something that would only work for a moment, but it would show if the person hit was under a glamour spell. He wasn't. 

Her hopes fell. She watched the dark boy walk between the shelves of the restricted section, and thought about how Ginny said that he had helped her against the other Slytherins. It couldn't be him though. She scolded herself for thinking such a thing.

Harry would never pretend to be Snape's son. The two hated each other, and though Nikolas and Snape didn't seem to be very close, Snape never threw sarcastic insults at Nikolas as he passed. 

Not only that, but Harry was a Gryffindor. She had read in Hogwarts: A History that no one was ever resorted because the Sorting Hat would not allow it. The Sorting Hat was never wrong about where it placed the students, and so even if it were Harry in disguise he would have been placed in Gryffindor again.

Hermione left the library solemnly, forcing back the tears that formed in her eyes. She would not cry because she knew that her friend was safe. He had to be. Dumbledore wouldn't be here if Harry wasn't safe. 

When she stepped into the Gryffindor Common Room again she was met by Ginny and the other Gryffindors, each of them holding up a small counterfeit galleon. Ginny said something to her, but the words were lost. Hermione knew what they meant though, and she ran up to her dorms. Hidden in her trunk was the false galleon that had been given to her by Harry at the end of last year for safekeeping. She tapped the numbers with her wand and changed them to tomorrows date. 

The next day she couldn't help but give a true smile each time a familiar face passed by and showed her the small piece of gold with today's date on it. And when she walked into the room of requirement later that night with a copy of the list she had found she couldn't pull the smile from her lips. She tacked the list up and looked over at all the books on defense. 

"We are ready for you Harry. When you come back, we will be ready to help you fight." Then books on jinxes and curses appeared, and the door opened. 

"Nikolas?"

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Okay. I know this was short, but something longer is coming up next. I'll try and give you the next chapter as soon as I can. 


	8. Eight

"Hermione?" Nikolas walked into the room and shut the door behind him. 

"Nikolas? What are you doing here?" She asked looking at all the books that just appeared. Hexes. Curses. A book on the Dark Arts! 

"I was walking. I wanted to find a place to practice some spells I learned, and read some more about curses." Nikolas said. It was the truth, maybe not the whole truth, but enough. "What are y-" he started to ask when the door opened again. 

Ron, Ginny, Neville, and Luna walked in. They stared at him and Hermione for a moment in confusion, but no one had a chance to say anything as more students walked in. In about a minute what was left of D.A. and a few newer people stood in the room and stared at Nikolas accusingly. 

"What is a Slytherin doing here?" someone called, but Nikolas could see whom. Hermione pushed her way forward.

"He found the room by mistake. I will show him out. You all start on," Hermione glanced around; she pulled a few books on hexes and curses from the shelves and stuffed them in Nikolas' arms. "On something." She pushed the Slytherin out of the room.  "Here. Take these books. I don't know where you can practice, but not here. I wouldn't advise coming back here either. Sorry." She shot him an apologetic smile.

"No problem. Thanks for getting me the books." He turned and left. They were going to continue D.A. Hermione would be a good teacher. _I wouldn't advise coming back. _He frowned as the words played in his mind again. 'Hermione. You of all people should know it's me!' He sighed and stopped mid-step. He needed a new place to practice now. 'I could try the dungeons. I doubt anyone but Snape goes there unless absolutely necessary.' The teen thought to himself as he headed down towards the dungeons. 

There were more rooms down here then he would have thought. He needed to stay away from the potions class though. Somewhere he wouldn't be heard or interrupted by accident. He reached a room a good ways away from the potions class and set his things down. He glanced around the room and found only a few small tables and three chairs. He broke the objects into decent sized pieces, and proceeded to practice charms and curses on them. 

**~**

Nikolas read and reread the passage in the book and then turned back to the tabletop that sat propped up against the wall. While doing this he didn't notice the figure that entered the room.

**[*]**"Victus Ignis!" He called and a small flame erupted from his wand, burned for a moment, and then vanished. Nikolas cursed under his breath. "What am I doing wrong? I must've tried a hundred times already!" 

"You aren't doing the correct hand movement, and you are not specifying what object you want burned." Came a quiet voice from behind. Nikolas jumped in surprise at the voice. Severus glided over to him, wand out. 

"Victus Ignis, table top!" Snape called, moving his wand in a figure eight motion as he did so. A large flame burst from the elder's wand, it seemed to come to life and dance around the wood before engulfing it completely, educing the wood to nothing more then a pile of ashes, and then vanishing. "The living flames curse? You do know that is classified as dark magic, don't you?" 

"I know. I wanted to try it though." Nikolas replied. The teen then turned and said 'Victus Ignis, table leg!' then watched as the small fire creature jumped forward and began chewing on the wood until it was gone. Nikolas laughed. "I like this curse." He said to himself.

"Where did you learn it?" Severus asked, taking notice of the remaining furniture pieces and shards of wood on the floor as well as the cuts on the boy's arms and face. "And what else have you been doing?"

"This book. I've been practicing these curses. I can't very well expect to meet Vol-" Snape glared. "The dark lord again and win using defensive curses alone. I got this book so I could teach myself a few useful curses because I doubt Professor Lupin would teach me hexes even if I wasn't acting as your son." Nikolas jumped and gave a soft 'oh!' He then went to his discarded bag and pulled out a small box. "Also, these are the headache potions."  The student handed Snape the box, shocked that he hadn't yet got a detention for being here and practicing dark magic. Snape looked him over curiously and then nodded, shrinking the box and placing it in his pocket.

"Well. It seems you do have half a brain. If you insist on practicing curses in the school I would suggest using some that wouldn't get you in serious trouble. Dumbledore would not be pleased to learn that you are practicing dark magic." The potions master looked through the few books that Nikolas had been given by Hermione. Nikolas suppressed a laugh as the professor clicked his tongue and shook head. "The book you've been reading is the only decent one. The others are just pathetic first year curses. Come with me. I will get you some proper books. I can't have my _son _reading such pathetic material, can I?" Snape left the room, books in hand. Nikolas stood awestruck that the professor was being . . . well…_nice._ The teen grabbed his bag and followed though. The two spent the remainder of the evening practicing curses most students wouldn't learn in school at all, but were perfectly legal. 

**~ & ~**

The sound of arguing could be heard in the potions classroom and both Snape and Nikolas stopped what they were doing to listen. It wasn't late enough for students to get in trouble for being up, but it was well after 8 o' clock. 

"Wait here." Snape left the room quickly as the sound of spells being thrown started.  Nikolas nodded and leaned back against the wall. He glanced around idly, a piece of pink parchment catching his eye. He laughed at the thought of the potions master writing on pink parchment. Stepping forward he realized the pink was actually the cover of a small book. He could see a few words in silver etched on it; ' **To Severus – From L' **and a small heart drawn beside the L. Again Nikolas laughed and he opened the book. His eyes widened in shock as he stared down at the first page, then the second, third, fourth. They were all pictures of a young Severus Snape and Lily Evans. His mother. There was writing on it that he knew did not belong to the potions master. He turned back the pages and looked on the inside of the cover. On it was a note with tearstains blotching some of the words. 

_Severus. I made this for you as a way to say good-bye. It's_ _pictures of_ _us from first year in Hogwarts to the day we finally admitted our love. I hate the way that things turned out, but I'm afraid there is nothing we can do. I made this for you to remember me by, but I understand if you don't want it. It's probably a typical stupid Gryffindor thing for me to do, but I didn't want you to forget me._

_I love you._

Nikolas dropped the book, his eyes bulging. He couldn't find words to describe how he felt, but if that weren't enough a letter fell from the back of the book. He was almost too afraid to open it, not sure if he wanted to know what the letter could hold. In the end though he pulled the letter out. A photo was pinned to it. It was a picture of his mother holding a small child that had to be himself. He then looked at the paper. It was a birth certificate that read _Damien S. Snape; son of Lily and Severus Snape. Born July 31, 1980 at 10:32 p.m.  _Nikolas gasped. He looked at the photo again, turning it over and finding one small note. **I had this made for you. It's what I wanted, but I fear can never become reality.  Everyone else will know him as Harry J. Potter. Love Lily. **

"You just don't know how to mind your own business do you?" Severus said shakily, for once showing an emotion other then anger or irritability. 

"I-I'm" Nikolas stammered. He was about to apologize but then he shook his head and looked up at the man in front of him. "It is my business! These are not about just you, it's about my mother, and me!" Nikolas held forward the image and birth certificate. "How could you know something like this and keep it from me? No! How could you be such a damn git to me all these years when I am your **son**?" Nikolas yelled in fury. 

"Because no one was supposed to find out! Not even the headmaster knew! It was a secret from everyone, especially you!" Snape yelled in return. "No matter how much we loved each other we could never be together! It would have been far to difficult, and I thought both you and Lily would be safer with Potter then you would ever be with me." Severus calmed and placed a silencing spell on the room before sitting down. He breathed a heavy sigh. "Sit. I'll explain everything to you."

**~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~**

There we are! The next chapter! I'm on a roll, ne? Just think. Next chapter you will have the explanation! The whole truth and nothing but the truth so help me Merlin! xD 

**Review please. It is most appreciated and spurs me on! Reviews are food for the inspiration! **

* Victus Ignis means Living Fire in Latin. 

J-Chan.


	9. Nine

 "How could you be such a damn git to me all these years when I am your **son**?" Nikolas yelled in fury.  

"Because no one was supposed to find out! Not even the headmaster knew! It was a secret from everyone, especially you!" Snape yelled in return. "No matter how much we loved each other we could never be together! It would have been far to difficult, and I thought both you and Lily would be safer with Potter then you would ever be with me." Severus calmed and placed a silencing spell on the room before sitting down. He breathed a heavy sigh. "Sit. I'll explain everything to you."

**~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~**

"Where to begin…I suppose I'll start with how we met. In our second year here at Hogwarts I had already made enemies of the Marauders. I don't know why it all began, most likely because I was both a Slytherin and very well versed in hexes that I was a potential threat, but whatever the reason it didn't take long before I was forced to walk down the halls with shielding spells around me to ward off curses they, Potter mostly, sent at me. One day Lily walked by and James thought to impress her with a good hex, and who better to use as a demonstration then me?" Snape sneered at the thought. Nikolas remained impassive, focused on calming himself enough to listen. 

"He hit me with a curse strong enough that it caught me of guard and gave him a chance to get pass the shield I normally had up. Afterwards I was the target of two curses, which I can't remember anymore, and I ended up falling down the stairs. Unluckily enough for James, his plan backfired and Lily ran down to me. That was probably the event that sparked our friendship. Gryffindor or not, she helped me to the Hospital Wing. From then on our friendship gradually grew, and we became very close through our years in Hogwarts. We had to keep it secret though. No one then would stand for our friendship if they found out. So we kept our meetings quiet, and when in public we acted as if we were enemies. In our fifth year though, Potter found out. He took it very badly to say the least. I believe you saw proof of such last year." Severus couldn't help but glare at the teen before him. Nikolas simply nodded. 

"Well that didn't do much except for increase James' hatred for me. The last two years following went smoothly as can be expected. After we graduated Lily and I decided to see each other more, though we still had to keep things quiet. During that time Voldemort was looking for followers and my father, being the generous man that he was, offered my services." Snape scowled, heavy sarcasm in his voice "I couldn't exactly refuse either, or else I would've been killed. You don't say no to the dark lord when he invites you to join his circle of deatheaters. So I had the mark burned on me. Lily, of course, didn't hold it against me. She was the one who suggested I become a spy for Dumbledore. Well, after a while everything sort of fell into a routine. I would go to death eater meetings, pass on the information to Dumbledore, and then go see Lily. It had gotten quiet though with the death eaters. We were no longer called often because the Dark lord was plotting I suppose. During that time James, who had become an Auror, had to go on a mission off somewhere. He had been protecting Lily because she was a possible risk in to the dark lord. Do not ask me why because I will not say. So when Potter left the job fell to me, but Severus Snape could not just walk in and out of the home of Lily Evans. I was a suspected death eater by the good, and a known death eater to everyone else. So with the help of Lily, she and I created a Polyjuice potion. I made the potion, and added a few things to make it last longer.  Lily then put a few charms on it so to also extend the length of the effects. Between the two of us it would last nearly an entire day: about 16 hours. I stayed with her under the disguise of James Potter. No one knew except Lily, James, Dumbledore, and myself. It was then that you were conceived. Once Lily learned she was pregnant she married James in order to hide the fact that the child was mine. You see…the dark lord uses any means to keep his valuable death eaters loyal. A family is the greatest leverage he has. If I had married Lily instead then she would have been in even more of a risk. I probably would have been killed as well because as I said she was against you-know-who. So she went with James and nine months later she had you. After you were born she and I began to formulate something to keep your true parentage hidden and to make you look like James. Because of the heavy glamour charms and potions in me when you were conceived, your body took the magic and built on it as if it were naturally part of you.  Thanks to that we were sure you would look like James for a short while, but not long enough. She and I created another potion so powerful that it should have lasted about two years. We were going to give you the potion every two years to keep you looking like James until we thought it was safe to tell everyone the truth. Then the attack. I was afraid of what would happen to you. I couldn't continue giving you the potion, so you would begin to look like me. Then I saw you in first year and you were the spitting image of James. I began to think that Lily lied to me. I began to think that you were really James' son. Then I saw you on the street over the summer. I looked at you and saw Lily's eyes, and saw my self in you as well. Then I noticed your scar. I knew it had to be you…I knew you really were my son." Snape finished. He looked up from the small photo album of him and Lily. He shouldn't have left it there. He cursed himself for it. He let out a sigh though.  

"When were you planning on telling me?" Nikolas asked in a deadly tone. 

"I wasn't." Severus confessed. " That is why this was out." He motioned to the book. "I was looking through everything in search of how to make the potion so you would look like James again. I hoped that you could just go back. I don't…. I can't have a son! You can not be my son!" 

"Why? Why not? I'm not good enough to be a Snape? I'll always be James Potter Jr. to you. Well fine! Nikolas Snape, Damien Snape. They never existed. I am Harry Potter and you will never be my father! I will never be your son!" The furious teen jumped up and quickly stalked out of the room. 

~*~*~

Harry. Nikolas. Damien. 

He didn't know what to do. He didn't know what to think. Merlin, he was furious though. All these years he would've given anything to have his parents back. He needed parents more then anyone. To be a child having to live with relatives who hate you and not having friends until your eleven is bad enough, not to mention the fact that he had the thought of Voldemort leering over his shoulder like the Grim Reaper all the time, but to have all of that and then learn you did have a dad. A dad. 

"Ha! He is no more a father then I am a king." He thought to himself aloud. " What kind of father would act like he has? What kind of father would watch their son go through all of this and not make the slightest notion to say 'it will be okay' or at least show some kind of sympathy? I've watched people die. I've been through more in five years then any person would in a lifetime." He stopped and pressed his head to the wall in frustration. "Why me? Can you read my thoughts now Voldemort? Why me!" Tears formed in his eyes; tears of anger and sadness and confusion. It was all too much!

"Massster?" Nyx hissed, curling around Nikolas' leg. 

"Hullo Nyx." He replied quietly to the serpent. "Where have you been?" The snake explained that it had been thoroughly examining the school grounds to be sure it was safe. Nikolas nodded and pulled Nyx around his neck as he stood up, assuming no one would find him in the halls this late with the possible exception of Filch. Quietly he made his way down to the Slytherin dorms, brushing away any stray tears before he entered. Once in his room he collapsed into bed.

"Let me sleep. Don't let me wake up." He pleaded silently, wishing desperately that if he could sleep forever perhaps his life in dreams would be better then that of reality. 

~*~*~*~*~*~

A week passed. Then two weeks. Nikolas avoided Snape as much a possible, not speaking to the older man during classes, and avoiding his eyes as they passed each other in the halls. He still wasn't sure what to do, but he knew he needed someone to talk to. He sat in the great hall one night and stared across the room at the Gryffindor table. Silently he watched one of his friends, only half listening to the announcement being made about the Halloween Festivities soon to come and that Slytherin and Gryffindor Quidditch try-outs would be the following day. Then his subject stood, having their fill of supper for the evening, and started to leave. He waited a moment until it would be safe to follow without suspicion, and then left the great hall. Nyx hissed softly in surprise as Nikolas quickly bound out of the room, making the serpent quickly wrap around his waist to keep from falling to the floor and into the eyes of the other students.

"Wait!" Nikolas called and the Gryffindor paused. "I need to talk to you." He said as he lead the other away, only stopping when he was sure they were far from the Great Hall. "I'm going to tell you something…everything, but you must swear not to tell a soul." 

"Alright…" Came a shaky reply. "I swear."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Do you know who it is? Eh. Well guess. I was going to write more but I wanted to update. So there you are. The explanation. I hope it was fairly decent. 

**Review Please.**

J-Chan


	10. Ten

_"Wait!" Nikolas called and the Gryffindor paused. "I need to talk to you." He said as he lead the other away, only stopping when he was sure they were far from the Great Hall. "I'm going to tell you something…everything, but you must swear not to tell a soul."_

_"Alright…" Came a shaky reply. "I swear."_

Chapter 10 

"I'm sorry, I know this must be confusing Hermione. I just had to talk to you." He started, and as he stared at his friend he tried to imagine how she was feeling. Surely she must be confused, of course, considering she was just dragged off by a Slytherin – even if they had met before.

"It is a bit confusing. What do you want to tell me though?" She questioned. She had calmed quickly and looked at him with curiosity. Nikolas looked up though, ignoring her for a moment. He had an unusual feeling, though he recognized the feeling he could quite place what it was. Then Dumbledore appeared from around the corner and it hit him, but he said nothing.

"Ah, there you are Nikolas. Hello Miss Granger, I believe young Ronald was looking for you." The elderly man said with a smile. Hermione nodded. "And Nikolas, could you come with me?" Nikolas did all he could to mask the scowl that began to creep onto his face as the headmaster spoke. He was beginning to like the old man less and less; especially after the realization of what he had been doing since he arrived at this school 6 years ago. Nikolas followed Dumbledore nonetheless; walking to the office he had visited many a time while here at Hogwarts.

"Harry, I know I've told you this already. You mustn't tell them the truth. You shouldn't even talk to them. We don't need anyone getting suspicious about you. It's bad enough as it is with you having attacked members of your own house." Albus scolded as he took a seat at his desk.

"So I should have gone along with Draco and the others, and cursed Ginny then? Is that what your telling me to do?" Nikolas asked, throwing himself into a chair with a dark look. "Because if you want me to do things like that I'll drop the charade right now. I will not do that to my friends."

"Of course I'm not saying that. I simply mean that you can't draw attention to yourself. This is for your own safety." Dumbledore said, staring intently at Nikolas. "If you need to talk to someone, I'm always here. Is there anything you need to talk to me about?" Nikolas shook his head, throwing up another shield to hide his thoughts from the prying headmaster. Now that he was skilled in occlumency he could tell when someone was trying to search through his thoughts, no matter how discrete they were. Nikolas remembered the familiar sensation of Dumbledore picking through his thoughts or memories as he pleased, though until this year he didn't pay any mind to the feeling. Now he blocked his feelings successfully.

"No, headmaster. I'm fine, even if I dislike this entire plan of yours. Now I have homework to do. So if you don't mind I'm going to go now, but I do have one request first and I assure you it is reasonable." Nikolas stated, walking to the door and casting a sidelong glance at the headmaster who nodded. " Stay out of my head. My thoughts are private and not for you to read as if it were a book." Nikolas scowled and left, leaving quickly should the headmaster decide to call him back.

The dark teenager walked to the Slytherin dorms and quickly slid into bed. Nyx's movement around his neck slightly comforting, knowing that he was at least safe while he slept.

Nikolas awoke early the next day. He offered a quiet good morning to Nyx as he stood, the serpent just hissing softly in return. Nikolas wasted no time in getting dressed; he pulled on a simple pair of black pants and shirt before grabbing his broom and going outside. Seeing as it was the weekend he didn't have to wear the school robes for which he was thankful because they could get in the way while he was flying. He made his way to the Quidditch pitch quickly and found that he was just in time for the Slytherin try-outs. He stepped forward and signed a small sheet then waited to be called.

"Nikolas Snape!"

Nikolas stepped forward as a few others flew into the sky. As soon as he lifted into the air all his troubles seemed to melt away with the breeze. Flying made him feel free. Nothing mattered except for the hoop at the far end of the field and the small red ball he had just captured from another player. He soared around the field wildly; throwing the ball past the keeper a few times, chasing after someone who had taken the quaffle, demonstrating some of his flying skills for the line of Slytherins below who were to decide if he should be on the team. Finally he finished and dropped to the ground again. An announcement was made and Nikolas smiled to himself when he heard his name.

"Nikolas Snape – Chaser!"

"I'm surprised. I expected you to go out for seeker." Nikolas looked up at the potions master and shook his head.

"I need to play Quidditch, it's the only time I actually feel free…. But I won't betray my true house and friends like that." The younger Snape stated as he started to walk off.

"The headmaster told me what you said to him. How you recognized when he was searching through your mind… Good job." Severus followed beside him. " Also I wanted to tell you something."

"What?" Nikolas stopped as he caught sight of the headmaster leaving his office and going towards the school. He then turned and walked towards the forest with Severus still beside him.

"That when I said I couldn't have you as a son…. You took it all wrong." He said, the younger looking up at him curiously. " Look at me. I am far from the ideal father figure. I think almost every student in this school despises me. I said you couldn't be my son because I don't know how to be a father." Nikolas looked up at the other man in surprise.

"Well, I'll let you in on something. I'm not sure how to be a son either." Nikolas replied. He stared at the potions master and noticed the subtle differences. Though Nikolas wouldn't venture so far as to say he was nice, the potions master was at least kinder then he had been. He hesitated for a moment before speaking again. "I'm willing to give it a try if you are." Nikolas said quietly. Severus nodded and smiled ever so slightly.

"Alright… But don't expect any leniency from me. You still have to do your work, and this doesn't mean you may break the rules as you see fit." The professor said sternly. Nikolas couldn't help but laugh a little as he nodded.

"Well, don't expect a close father-son bond anytime soon either. I still dislike you for everything you've put me through since first year." Nikolas said.

"You deserved most of it." Snape commented as he walked away, a smirk playing on his lips. Nikolas rolled his eyes and left as well, lying in the grass by the lake. Thoughts of Dumbledore pushed aside as he wanted to remain in his currently good mood.

Nikolas was still in a good mood as he entered the great hall for supper. He saw the headmaster watch him but didn't care. He sat beside Blaise and laughed with the boy, he was even surprised to find one of the Slytherin girls flirting with him as they waited for their food.

"As you all know," Dumbledore started as he stood. "We are going to have a Halloween ball in a matter of days. I would like you to all dress in costume, but the professors and myself thought it would be fun as well as help with the relationship between houses if you all came with a date from a house other then your own. With that said; tuck in!" The food appeared, as magnificent and tasty as always. Nikolas looked to Draco with a slight smirk.

"Hey Draco! I bet you I can find a date before you." He challenged. The blond stared at him for a moment with a look to say 'as if.'

"Not likely. I could have any girl here." The young Malfoy retorted with a smug grin.

"Care to prove it?" By now most of the students around them were listening in. Nikolas spun around in his seat.

"Anytime." Came Draco's reply.

"Right here, right now. First one to come back to the table with their date wins." Nikolas grinned as Draco stood and nodded. It wasn't surprising to find him heading over to the Ravenclaw table, but some looked a bit surprised when Nikolas crossed the Great Hall and stopped at the Gryffindor table. Ron looked up at Nikolas curiously but the Slytherin paid him no mind.

"Ginny." He said and the startled redhead turned around and looked at him. 'Yes?' was her quiet reply. He smiled and with a flick of his wand held out a flower to her. "Join me as my date to the Halloween Ball?" She looked shocked, as did every other Gryffindor around, and her face quickly grew as red as her hair but she nodded nonetheless even if she did seem unsure about it.

"A-alright." She smiled slightly and took the flower. 

"Thank you. Come with me for a minute please?" He held out an arm and Ginny cast a glance to Hermione before hesitantly sliding her arm in his and walking to the Slytherin table with him. "Blaise, this is Ginny Weasley. She is going to be my date for the Halloween Ball." Nikolas told the brown haired boy. The staff seemed to be watching the strange scene. Blaise shook her hand and nodded as Draco stepped forward with a girl from Ravenclaw. He cursed quietly.

"Seems you were wrong." Nikolas said with a smirk.

"Only because you picked the easiest girl here. The youngest weasel would be lucky if anyone asked her to the ball." Draco scowled, obviously a sore loser. "The only plus she has going for her is that she is pure blood."

"I don't think so…She is pretty, brave, smart, and she isn't afraid of your two goons. I saw she has a lot going for her." Nikolas said, casting a sidelong glance to Crabbe and Goyle who hadn't heard him. "Thank you Ginny. I'll see you at the ball." He kissed the top of her hand and she smiled and went back to her seat, her face a shade of red he had never seen before. He chuckled and looked to Draco. "You're just a sore loser. " He commented as he began eating. He looked up to the staff table and saw his father eyeing him suspiciously.

* * *

Sorry it took so long!! Writers block. ;;

I hope you liked this chapter.

Don't forget to **Review!**


	11. Eleven

_Chapter 11_

"Severus, I do believe your son is socializing with Gryffindors. Making the young Weasley blush even." McGonagall commented with a soft chuckle. "I must wonder weather or not he is truely related to the scowling potions master I know." Severus simply glared at her as if she were an irritating student before turning to look at Nikolas, who was now talking with Blaise and Milicent. (About Quidditch, he assumed, because of the strange hand gestures they were making.)

After dinner Nikolas left with the intention of going to the library. Once he got out of range from the other students, however, he was met with a nearly fumming Ronald Weasley.

"What are you playing at?" He questioned. "Some Slytherin joke? Ask her to the Halloween ball then ditch her or something?" Nikolas shook his head and forced himself not to laugh at his red-haired friend. Ron's face had turned a deep scarlet as he berated Nikolas.

"Playing at? I'm not playing anything. I truly wanted to go to the dance with Ginny. It was her or Hermione, but with the way you to look at each other I assumed she was taken. (Ron went, if possible, an even darker shade of red.)" He shrugged and offered a smile.

"....Fine. But if you do anything to her, I swear -"

"I would not finish that sentence if I were you." Drawled the nearing father. Ron scowled and nodded, turning to go to his common room after muttering something under his breath.

"I can never get a moment by myself, can I?" Nikolas quaried. "If it's not you or Dumbledore, it's Ron, Draco, or anyone for that matter who decides to question me on something."

"The price you must pay for being you I suppose. Deal with it." Snape stood beside Nikolas as they walked towards the library. "I saw you talking to the youngest Weasley, and with what I just caught of your conversation with the elder brother it would seem that it wasn't a friendly hello or anything of the sort. What did you say to her?" Severus questioned. _Please don't say you asked her to the ball. Slytherin help me if he did._ Those were the thoughts running through the potion master's head as he waited for the teen's reply.

"What does it matter to you? Besides - You'll find out soon enough." Nikolas said as he entered the library. As the two neared Nikolas' desired shelf Madam Pince entered in her night robes and sleepily scolded and forced them out. Nikolas groaned and mumbled a few unkind words about the woman. (The thought of Hermione yelling at him for what he had said coming to mind and making him laugh quietly.)

"You had to ask her of all people. Hundreds of girls at this school and you had to ask the youngest Weasley. You keep going at this rate and we'll be in trouble." Snape said as they left, heading to the dungeons and the Slytherin dorms.

"Why? I'm going to ruin the heartless reputation of the Snape family? To quote my dear father 'Deal with it.' "The teen replied, obvious sarcasm in his words.

"I don't care what a bunch of daft children think of my family; heartless or otherwise.I am quite sure you've noticed the blant hatred I show toward the Gryffindors. Now, I do dislike the house for reasons you already know, but I also have children of Death Eaters in this school. As my son, you're a reflection of me. The Dark Lord is already suspicious of me, I don't need you making things worse by associating on friendly terms with one of the most prominant families against him. I know full and well that I can't stop you from going with the girl to the ball, but after such I don't want you being friendly with them." Severus then turned and stepped down one of the darker halls of the dungeons leaving Nikolas behind. Nikolas shrugged the words off and made his way back to his room.

**O - O - O - O**

The rest of the time between then an the Halloween Ball was relativly uneventful. Nikolas spent a little time in the library with Ginny talking about costumes, and he could've sworn he saw Ron watching them from behind one of the bookcases at one point. They had finally decided on a costume after stumbling across a book on fairytales.

When the night arrived Nikolas enjoyed seeing everyone in costume. Even his father had dressed up (even if both Nikolas and Dumbledore had to argue with him until he gave in.) as the stereotypical version of Dracula with fangs, a cape, high collar, and all. Dumbledore had come as a unicorn; his robes a silvery white, golden gloves and shoes, and a phony unicorn horn charmed onto his forehead by McGonagall. There were people dressed as vampires, hags, and even a trio looking as if they were trying to immitate the weird sisters.

Nikolas and Ginny had fun in their costumes; Little Red Riding Hood & The Big Bad Wolf. Professor Lupin looked a bit uncomfortable at first because of his costume, but quickly got over it.

As the night progressed Nikolas began to find it getting slightly dull. He found himself standing by himself seeing as Ginny had left to dance with Dean. He moved as if to go talk to Blaise when he found himself standing in the pitch black. Every light in the great hall had gone out, and despite the multiple cries of 'Lumos' it still was very dark. The professors quickly began to try and usher everyone in one place, but the task was quickly forgotton as a large sound from outside caught their attention. Nikolas stumbled backwards and slid down the wall clutching his head in his hands. In his mind he could hear the shrill laughter of Lord Voldemort. His scar burned and throbed worse then it ever had before, and he found it hard to believe that it was simply because of how Voldemort was feeling. He knew there must be something else effecting him too. High pitched cries were soon acompanied by pleas of mercy that clouded his mind and drained his heart of joy.

**Dementors.**

The doors to the Great Hall burst open just as the professors had managed to fill it with light. Through the large doors a group Dementors glided in, two massive trolls trudged forward, and a giant came forward swinging a fierce looking club with metal spikes protruding from the top. Soon the screams in Nikolas' mind were joined by the wails of fear from the many frightened students who scrammbled away. As the frightened students ran to the back the professors, seventh years, and members of DA ran forward with their wands ready. Nikolas pushed himself up, determined to fight as well, and bid the screams or Lord Voldemort and his mother to leave as he bellowed the Patrounus Charm. The large white stag erupted from his wand and charged the Dementors. Lupin, who saw this despite the panic all around stared at Nikolas with wide eyes. Nikolas jumped, having forgotten that he could be found out due the shape of the patronous, quickly yelled at it to vanish. He turned away from Lupin and ran forward to help with the trolls and giant hoping that the professor would brush off what he had seen as a trick of the mind because of all the chaos.

Finaly, after nearly an hour and a great many injuries later the giant fell. The dementors fled first, being the easiest to rid themselves of. The trolls were taken down quickly following that, but only after wounding a good dozen or two of third and forth years as they trampled around swinging their clubs around wildly. The giant, however was harder to defeat, being smarter then a troll, much more violent with a weapon to match, and harder to curse. Its weapon and size abled it to hurt more then both of the trolls combined and then some. It had only fallen after Dumbledore and Snape charmed a table to trip it from behind, and the spiked club fell on its head.

As soon as the creatures had all been taken down the Great hall became an infermery. The professors conjured a long ro Those who weren't injured had to help clean wounds, fetch potions, or retrieve more bedding. Nikolas would have liked to have been among the ones helping, but instead found himself confined to a bed. His body racked with the pain of a large gash in his stomach. Remus walked over to him, a little blood on his cheek but no wounds to be seen, and held out his wand. With a soft spell Nikolas could feel the wound slowly begin to close.

"I fear I am no where near as skilled as Madam Pomfrey, but that will have to do all the same. She is busy. " Remus said as he sat on the side of the bed. "I saw it, you know. I saw Prongs." The comment made it obvious to Nikolas what the elder meant without giving anything away should someone else be listening to them.

"I couldn't tell you. I wasn't supposed to tell anyone." Nikolas said quietly.

"I understand..." He paused. "Well, actually, I don't. I know it's you. No one else could have set forth Prongs. You look so different though. You act different too. Not to mention Padfoot and Prongs would go insane if they knew what house you were in, it's even hard for me to take in."

"I know. My looks changed over the summer, around the time of my birthday. I have to act different now so no one catches on, but strangly enough it feels like I've never been more myself. As for Padfoot and Prongs, well...They don't know, and never will...But I suppose that's for the better, and now.. " Nikolas looked up at the ceiling for a moment and then shut his eyes, feeling very tired now. "Now I have a father...a real _live _father." The teen finished sleepily as he dozed off.

"We can talk later..." Lupin started, noticing how tired the boy was. Remus wanted to ask more about what Nikolas had ment by 'a father.' Instead he discarded the hope that the boy was delusional, and decided to go talk to this supposed father. "Rest now." Nikolas simply nodded and fell fast asleep. Moony stood and scanned the Great Hall quickly finding who he was searching for. He walked across the hall and pulled the other man out of the Great Hall through a door behind the staff table.

"Severus. We need to talk."

* * *

**End of chapter 11!**

Sorry it took so long. ; I'm on summer vacation at my aunt's house and haven't really had time to write. I hope you all liked this chapter.

**_Review please!!_**


	12. Twelve

****

* * *

Thanks to everyone for the reviews! 

_Metallica at the beginning... _Actually the first few lines that he was singing I got from Nightmare Before Christmas..I was on a NBC kick when I started this fic.

Ell - Thanks so much for your review! I love getting reviews like that so I know what to think about and fix as I continue. _With a son like that, who need Voldy!?_ That bit was amusing. I will try and work on the spelling and grammar, but bare in mind I am writing this on the FF.N Quick edit because I am using a relative's computer who doesn't have anything but notepad.

Also, he did contriadict himself, but I find myself doing that a lot in real life and I suppose that's the bit of me in the story.

As for the rest...

Beeline to Ginny; I had him pick Ginny because she's in Gryffindor and she's familliar. He may not be able to continue his friendships with Ron/Hermione/Ginny/ect.. but this way he has a little contact with them which, I think, is better then nothing and being completly detatched from them.

Because dark creatures CAN'T get in.; I'll tell you how they got in the school grounds in this chapter or one of the chapters to come.

Lupin; I had planned to have him find out. I love Remus! Besides, Snape may be his father but that still won't make up for the five years of being a slimy git to him even if Nikolas will look over it. _one of the Mauraders who despised Severus... _I may be wrong, but I don't think Lupin ever despised Severus. Sure he never went to help him, probably because he didn't want to loose his first and best friends, but in the memory we saw Lupin didn't aid in cursing him or laugh at him.(He sat off to the side reading) Not to mention how he acts in the books when around Snape, he is always kind to Sev as well as everyone else. _best friends with James _Even so, he was friends with Lily as well, and he cares for Harry so I'm sure he'll be upset about the fact that Sev is the real father, but Remus, in my mind, would decide that as long as Harry is happy then he could deal with it.

Pertaining to the image Nikolas will draw below. Sorry if it seems a bit odd.. I have the image in my head! Had to share the thought!

* * *

_Chapter 12_

"Severus, we need to talk."

"Talk? Lupin, unless you're going to tell me how those creatures got in, I don't care. I have that insufferable nurse to help, my son to check on, and a check of the school grounds and wards to do along side Albus and the Aurors. Now, is this about the attack?" Snape asked, his ill-temper rising as he stared at the other man.

"No, it's about your _son_." Lupin replied.

"Is he dying?"

"No but-"

"Then it can wait. I will check on him in a moment." Snape interupted. "I'm assuming that is all, and I'm sure there are plenty of things to do so go make yourself useful." Severus said as he turned his back on Remus and dissapeared into the Great Hall before another word could be said.

**-0-**

Nikolas yawned and awoke in the the Great Hall. He frowned at the familliar after taste one gets from sleeping draughts. He stretched out on the bed a bit before turning to look around. It was silent, and judging by the ceiling it was also dark out. He sat up slighty and glanced around noticing he was one of a few that were awake. Some sat in bed reading or staring into space, but most were still asleep. Slowly he lifted himself out of the bed and walked around. Ron and Ginny each lay in a bed, and Hermione had fallen asleep beside Ron. Surprisingly enough though, Ginny wasn't alone either; Neville was asleep at her side. Nikolas smiled and turned away happy for his friends even if he was a bit envious of them as well. He shook away the feelings and turned to leave the Great Hall. He chuckled softly to himself as he passed Madam Pomfrey, whos snores were louder then even the great lump Dudley. He silently slid through the crack in the doors and made his way to his father's chambers, where the elder would most likely be at this time. Another soft laugh passed his lips at that thought. He had thought of Snape as his father...Not as the irritatable potions master, but as his father. He smiled.

Nikolas reached Snape's chambers and knocked on the door. He was soons soon greeted by the dark potions master who nodded slightly before stepping aside to allow Nikolas to come in. Nikolas entered quietly, and looked back only when he heard the door close. His father drifted back over to the plush green sofa by the warm fireplace, his robes forever billowing in their bat-like manner behind him. It was only after this that he recognized a familliar smell that had set off a sudden voice in the back of his mind that screamed 'Go! Hide! Vernon!'

The smell of alcohol. He looked to his father and stumbled back a step. He could feel a small tingle in the back of his head as he wondered if his father enjoyed the drink as much as his Uncle.

"Come sit." Severus called softly before covering his mouth as he yawned. He was way beyond tired, but seemed to be suffering from the ever common insomnia. Nikolas sat down on the couch and looked at Severus curiously.

"Do you drink often?" He asked simply, attempting to keep his face void of emotion as he spoke.

"No. I drink only after a particularly horrid day, and even then I hardly take much." Snape replied as he looked to the teen. "Why?" Nikolas meerly shrugged and the two sat in silence afterwards for a short while.

"Professor Lupin knows." Nikolas said suddenly.

"I suspected as much when he wanted to speak to me about you." The elder replied, resting his head in his palm.

"He saw my patronus. I forgot...I was helping get rid of the dementors and didn't think anyone would care even if they saw it because of everything gowing on..."

"Just be glad Lupin was the only one to see." Severus said. "The last thing we need now is people finding out who you really are. Especially now that we have winter holidays to worry about." Snape closed his eyes for a moment before continuing. "The dark lord wishes to see my newly found son."

"What? I can't!"

"You can and you will. We have no other choice."

"No, I mean I really can't. If he touches me, or even comes to close it hurts more then you'd know. It'd be a dead give away as to who I was if he came close and I started clutching my head." Nikolas argued.

"We'll have to find a way around it then. I'll modify a numbing potion or something...You may bring your snake to keep the death eaters away from you if you wish." Snape looked at him then stood. "It's getting late. Get to bed, just don't get caught on the way there." Snape made a shooing gesture and turned toward his own room.

Nikolas stared at him for a minute thinking that Snape should be as exahusted more often. He was so much nicer this way. The younger laughed quietly left the room making his way to the Slytherin Common Room, and eventually into his own room where he lay on the bed, restless.

Dawn found Nikolas in the Astronomy Tower. Unable to sleep he had decided to wait to watch the sunrise and chat with Nyx. He lay on the ground on top of a simple green blanket, his hair tied back, his robes flared out around him, and Nyx curled up on his chest.

"Winter holidays I have to go to a deatheater meeting. I want to take you with me, but Voldemort will be there too. He can talk to snakes as well, you can't tell him that I'm able to speak with you. Okay?" Nikolas asked the serpent who hissed in agreement. "Thanks."

He waited for Nyx to slide off of him before turning on his stomach and pulling open his sketchbook. He flipped through the pages until he reached his most recent drawing. It was one of Draco. The blond had left his door open one night when insomnia had taken Nikolas. In the sketch the young Malfoy looked so innocent with his hair falling in his face lightly, black blankets covering his form as he lay on his side, and one arm tucked under his head acting as a second pillow. Nikolas stared at the sketch for a moment and decided to add something more to the picture then there was in real life. With a few soft strokes angelic wings began to emerge from the Slytherin's back; they were torn in some places and bound by a large serpent that coiled around them.

"What do you think Nyx? I may not like him, but he makes a good model." Nikolas smiled as he stared down as his finished sketch. "I think it needs some color though"

"I like it." Came a voice from behind. "And if you think about it more the snake binding his wings could mean he is bound by his house. Perhaps saying that without the Slytherin and Malfoy names to uphold he could, in fact, be as innocent as he appears in that picture." Nikolas stood and looked at a gently smiling Remus Lupin.

"Hello Professor." Nikolas greeted.

"Call me Remus...No need for the title unless we're in class." Moony looked Nikolas over his expression saddening. "You look so different...The only thing that hasn't changed at all are your eyes. All traces of James seem to have vanished from your appearence."

"It was only a potion that made me look like him...No one was supposed to find out who my real father was..." Nikolas replied.

"I've thought about this change in you all night...My first thoughts were selfish. I wished that you hadn't changed, and that Severus wasn't your father; not because of how hard it would be for the two of you, or because I didn't think Severus could be a good enough father...Instead I wanted the old you back because you were the last link between me and James. Looking at you, seeing how much you looked like one of my first best friends, would remind me of everything good about my years at Hogwarts...I didn't want to loose that..." Remus paused and gave a weak smile. "But I then thought of you. You have the chance to have a father. A chance to be loved. I'm happy for you." Remus said.

"Thank you." Nikolas replied simply. Then the teen embraced Lupin lightly. "I have to go now...Lessons."

"Lessons? This early?" Lupin asked. "It's only five-thirty."

"My father is teaching me spells to better arm myself." And with that he set off down the stairs.

-0-

Time passed quickly between lessons with his father, his normal classes, chats with Lupin (Secretly, mind you.), and trips to Hogsmead. Soon the time came that he was dreading most of all. Winter Break. He watched everyone leave one morning, and dreaded the meeting that he had to attend the very next day. His lips curled into a slight smile, however, as he saw Ron and Hermione pass. He still wanted so badly to talk to them, and to tell them everything. He was so close to his first and best friends, but they didn't even give him a second glance. He felt a hand on his shoulder, and turned to see the long pale fingers of his father.

"Come along then. We still have work to do before we leave." Severus said quietly and the two walked back to the castle dungeons.

Nikolas sat in front of a bubbling cauldron, watching the vile brown liquid swirl around. He cast a glance to Nyx, who lay curled up sleeping on his arm.

"Do I actually have to drink this? It looks disgusting." Nikolas complained. Severus only nodded and continued writing. It was nearly an hour later when the potion was finished, and Nikolas was pleased to find that it had gained a slightly more attractive appearence. He filled a flask with the liquid and dropped it in his pocket after taking a swig of the sour liquid. Then both he and his father informed Dumbledore of their departure, and with the aid of floo powder went to Malfoy Manor.

"Good Afternoon Severus...And Nikolas, correct?" Lucius greeted, stepping back a bit as Nyx hissed distrustingly at the blond from his keeper's arm.

"Afternoon Lucius." Severus greeted in return.

"And Nikolas, I see you've brought your _pet.... _Well we better get going. Don't want to be late." Lucius held out an old trophy and the three of them took hold of it and were transported to a run down house. Nikolas scowled and looked around. He recognized this place. It was the Riddle House. He walked up the stairs until he found himself standing at the same door as the poor muggle who had fallen upon Voldemort three years ago. Nikolas walked in behind Lucius and his father, but could see Lord Voldemort in front of them.

"Severus, Lucius...Right on time. As usual." Came the voice of Voldemort. Nikolas scowled as the voice rung in his ears. It was a sound that haunted his nightmares at night. He was thankful for the numbing potion now. Though his entire body tingled uncomfortably, his head didn't feel like it was going to split open. On the contrary, it felt more like a bee sting at the moment, which he could handle. "Severus, where is this long lost son I am to meet?"

"Right here, my lord." Severus replied stepping aside to allow Nikolas to move between himself and Lucius.

"What is your name?" Voldemort asked, his wide red eyes examining Nikolas both outside as well as mentaly. Nikolas was sure to leave some thoughts open so not to appear suspicious.

"Nikolas Snape." He replied in a calm manner.

"You are not frightened of me?" Volemort questioned, fixing his red eyes upon Nikolas.

"I am, but I work hard to keep my emotions in check." He replied. Voldemort laughed, the same high pitched laughter that made Nikolas want to curse the bastard where he stood. As the dark lord began to interogate him further, Nikolas could feel his scar begin to tingle... Soon the tingle became a throbbing pain... Then finally the potion's effects completely wore off and stumbled. He wrapped his arms around his father's waist, hiding his face within the elders cloak as he let out a muffle moan in pain. Once more he could feel the horrid pain that made it seem his head would split in two. It was all he could do not to fall to the floor and grasp his forehead in pain.

He could hear Severus talking...Something about being ill...Then Nikolas heard the three kindest words Voldemort had ever said. " You may go." That was all he could remember before passing out.

* * *

I meant to put more, but decided to update instead... Hope you liked it!

Review too please!


	13. Thirteen

Here is another chapter. Again not as long as I'd hoped but I didn't want to keep anyone waiting,

Hope you like it, and please review.

* * *

_Chapter 13_

Nikolas turned and rubbed his eyes sleepily as he sat up. He found himself in a large canopy bed dressed in green and black linen, but the bed was much too large to have been in the dorm. Looking around the rest of the room he saw the potions he had made for his father and realized were he was. He slid out of the bed and started towards the door where he could hear the headmaster and Snape talking.

"Dawlish?"

"Yes, I'm quite sure it was him. I spoke with Lucius recently, and he says there has been talk of another ministry official was going to join the dark lord. Dawlish was also in charge of that section of the wards. I believe he may have put up a weak shield so it would appear that he did what he was told, but it was weak enough for any one to have broken through without much effort."

"Very well. Thank you Severus. I'll inform the others."Albus said as he rose from his seat. "Oh and how is Harry doing?"

"The potion we made didn't last as long as we hoped though. He should be fine when he wakes up."

"Wonderful. It seems you two have been getting along as well lately." Dumbledore smiled.

"It's not like we have much of a choice. We have to convince everyone we are father and son."

"I suppose." Albus simply chuckled and left the potions master's quarters. Nikolas then pushed open the bedroom door and walked into the sitting room.

"It would seem the potion we made doesn't last nearly as long as we had hoped. Luckily I was able to pass it off as an illness though; the dark lord didn't appear too suspicious." Severus said as Nikolas moved towards the chair across from him. "What are you doing? It's winter vacation. Go do what ever it is you do during break, so long as you don't get in trouble." It as Snape's subtle way of telling him to go away without saying 'piss off' as he probably would've liked considering the fowl mood he seemed to be in.

Nikolas nodded and left the room. He wandered around the school aimlessly for a while. It was early in the morning and he had a whole day to do as he pleased. First he went to his room and took the Marauders' Map as well as a pouch with a few gallons from his trunk. He made his way to Hogsmeade via the underground tunnel. When he returned the pouch had only one gallon and one sickle left, and was filled to the point where it was nearly overflowing with Honeydukes' best candies and a bottle of butterbeer. With all of these goodies he made his way to the room of requirement. Nikolas smiled when he walked into the room. He kicked off his shoes and shed off the heavy cloak before looking around.

It was a very welcoming space The walls were a soft pastel blue, the farthest wall lined with bookshelves to the roof with a rolling ladder so he could reach the higher books. The plush carpet was a darker shade of blue, with a circular, lavender rug in the center of the room. Half of the rug was covered by several large silken pillows that looked very inviting. A small table sat beside these pillows, the table top was an icy-blue and charmed to keep anything on top of it cold.

Nikolas placed the butter beer and candies on the table then looked over the many shelves of books. Within minutes Nikolas had made himself comfortable on the pillows, reading a book on defensive magic. He lay there for a while until the door opened. Quickly he shoved the marauders map into his back pocket so it wasn't seen by the other.

"Hello Harry." Remus said. "Sorry. Nikolas." He quickly corrected himself. "Mind if I join you?" Nikolas shook his head.

"Pull up a pillow." He smiled.

"How did it go?" Remus asked, but what he was referring to was no mystery.

"The potion wore off too soon." Nikolas replied as he set down his book.

"Were you found out?" Remus asked quickly, his eyes widened.

"No, we passed it off as an illness so you can relax." Nikolas laughed.

"What happened before that?" Lupin laid back against the pillows as he spoke.

"Not much. We talked. Voldemort is actually quite civil when he isn't trying to kill you. We had a fairly normal conversation, or as close to normal as you can get when talking to _him_. I just had to tell him a bit about myself, or rather the story the headmaster came up with about me. "

"What story is that?"

"Oh. My mother and father met in Beuxibatons when he was teaching the dark arts there. When my father left he didn't know that my mother was pregnant with me. She raised me in France and told me my father had died. She passed away during the summer though, and a simple potion was able to tell me who my father was. Since then I have been staying with him, and attending Hogwarts. Vague but still had the basic details. He seemed satisfied."

"I see." Remus nodded. "Have you heard the news about the minister?" Nikolas shook his head. "He was run out of the ministry a few days ago, and yesterday he was found dead. Most likely from the killing curse."

"Who are they going to replace him with?" Nikolas asked as Nyx came into the room. Nikolas smiled and allowed the serpent to slide around his arm, amazed at how the creature seemed to always know where he was. Remus disliked snakes and moved back a bit but continued.

"It's up to Dumbledore. The ministry came to him first after what happened. My guess would be Arthur, but I'm sure Mad-Eye would do well at keeping everyone in there place. He'd weed out the traitors too I expect." The two laughed and nodded.

"I should be going." Remus stood. "I'll see you later alright?"

"Yep. See ya." Nikolas smiled and pulled his book back open.

-

**Meanwhile**.

Dumbledore and Kingsley Shacklebolt conjured four stretchers. Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Ginny Weasley, and Dawlish were laying on them unconscious.


End file.
